This Time We're Not Giving Up
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: Cameryn is a well spoken girl. She's pretty, intelligent, and an all around flirt. Her dad left her when she was a baby and got remarried to a woman that lived in La Push. When her mom dies she moves in with him, and let's say she found her perfect match
1. I Hate You

Father dearest, a term to describe any father loved by their children.

My father wasn't loved by his child.

I lived with my mother for all fifteen years of my life.

That was until she was killed in a car crash.

Now I don't drink, and I am apart of the club Students Against Drunk Driving. Trust me, I was very sad.

My mother's story wasn't any different than any other drunk driving accident. She was driving at night, some druggie overdosed and was driving with a bunch of his friends, blasting music, when they ran a red light and hit my mom. She was killed instantly, and the guy in the passenger seat was diagnosed with severe head trauma.

So that dude killed my mom, but there was someone left. Someone I had hoped I would never see again. That person was my dad.

When I was born my dad left my mom. He was in his early twenties, and she was only seventeen.

I'd seen my dad three or four times, and he'd always stop around for my birthdays and send me a present every Christmas, but he was married to another woman and had kids with her. It was like my own dad had restarted his life without me.

That's exactly what he did.

But I was coming back into his life whether he wanted it or not.

Since he was my only family left all custody to him and his wife, who I would never ever call Mom.

Her name was Keyanna, and she already had a son before my dad got with her. Keyanna was about twenty-three when my dad married her, and he was thirty. I always thought she was a gold digger, but my mom told me to ignore it. I didn't have to ignore it any more.

Her sons name was Jared, and he supposedly was a year older than me. My dad was his dad, or so he thought. I bet Jared wasn't old enough when my dad married his mom to recognize the difference so his mom never told him.

They also had a little girl named Marina. She was only five, and the light of my dad's life. I only hoped I could be the light of my dad's life, but I never was.

They lived in a city in the middle of nowhere by the Pacific Ocean in Washington. It wasn't by Seattle, and nowhere near Olympia. It was just a ghost town.

It was so different from New York City. I had visited my dad in Forks for a couple days every two or three years, but I never stayed with his family. It was just me and him, which sometimes creeped me out.

My life with him was going to be far different than the one with my mom.

If he even tried to be my dad I would kill him.

Or myself.


	2. Good Surprises

My navy blue duffle bag was slung over my shoulder along with a black JanSport backpack that I had taken along for the ride.

Seeing my dad wasn't something that I wanted to do. I despised this moment for all fifteen years of my life. He left me for my mom to raise on her own.

Sure, I enjoyed jacking off his money and taking his gifts for his money, but in no way, shape, or form did I want to live with him.

Nor his "wife" Keyanna and her two bratty kids who were supposed to be my stepsiblings. They weren't any siblings of mine.

Slowly, I walked through security and out into the waiting area. There he was waiting.

I noticed him right away because of his eyes. When I was younger I was always told that I had the same eyes as my dad, dark blue. That was the only thing I recognized.

He didn't come to my mom's funeral, and I was glad. It would've just made things worse.

Standing with him were three people. The oldest girl I guessed to be his wife, even though she looked like she was barely twenty and was a teenage girl two days ago.

Next to her were her two kids, Jared and Marina. Jared was taller than my dad, around 6"5 6"6, and was very muscular. He wore a simple black wife beater and jeans. His hair was cut short, but he reminded me of a slightly emo kid, even though he was far too tan to be emo.

Marina was a small little girl. I was told she was only eight or nine, so I wasn't surprised at her size.

She looked just like her mom, with big brown eyes and dark chocolate brown hair that went down to her shoulders and was wavy. She had a perfect smile, and if I didn't despise her for having my dad I would think she was cute.

"There's my girl!" my dad called. It was bullshit. He wasn't happy to see me.

"Hey dad." The sarcasm was thick in my voice as I spat at him.

"Cameryn!" Keyanna squealed. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"  
I rolled my eyes and flipped my newly died red hair.

"Nice to meet you too," I forced a very fake smiley, and it made her back off.

"Well, why don't you meet your siblings?" my dad asked. "Jared is your step brother, but Marina is you half sister!"  
I dropped my duffle bag. "What?!"  
"Can I get that for you princess?" Jared mumbled. I backhanded him.

"Cameryn!" my dad scolded. Jared was holding his cheek.

"Let's get this straight pops. I hate you and your god dammed happy family, I don't want to be here, and you don't want me here either. Leave me alone, and tell i _your /i _family to leave me alone, because I'm not part of it."

"Cameryn, you may not like it but I am your dad." He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him. "You'd do good to remember it."

"And you'd do good to remember that if you ever get this close again I will start screaming rape at the top of my lungs." I ripped my wrists away from him and picked up my bag.

"Jared, help out Cameryn," Keyanna whispered.

"No thanks, Keyanna. I don't need any help from i _your /i _family."

"Jared's taking you to school tomorrow!" Keyanna continued.

A smug smile crept across my lips. "Perfect."

"Mom, she's a brat," Jared growled. "I'm not associating myself or any of my friends with her."

"Good," I spat. "I don't want you or any of your pathetic excuses for friends."

"Glad we understand each other."

"Both of you shut up and get in the car," my dad growled.

I dropped my bags in the trunk and walked to the side. I pulled out my iPod and started playing Atreyu at full blast.

"Damn, turn down the music!" Jared pulled out a headphone. "Got it princess?"  
"You want it turned down?" I smirked and turned it up higher. "There you go, brother dearest."

"Cameryn," my dad warned. "Put away the iPod. We have a lot to discuss."

"Too bad I won't be listening to it."  
"I know I left your mother..."  
"While she was pregnant with me," I added.

My dad sighed. "Yes. But that doesn't mean that we can't start over."

"You think a few two day visits a year fix what you did to me and mom?" I growled. "You're stupid if you do."  
"Cameryn, your father cares about you," Keyanna told me. "He didn't mean to, it's just sometimes relationships don't work and..."  
"Just stop," I interrupted. "I've heard that talk about fifty times from my dad and it's never changed anything. If he thinks he can win back my trust by taking me to his home, he's wrong. I would've rather staid with my mom's druggie sister than him."

"I'm happy to have you," Marina whispered. I looked over Jared at her, and smiled.

"Thanks kid, but what your daddy did to me and my mommy can never be forgiven, even if my half sister wants me here."

Jared looked me up and down. "I guess you're alright."

"Thanks, but in no way, shape, or form am I going to accept you as a brother."  
He shrugged. "Fair enough."  
No one else said a word the next hour and a half, and it was nice to simply listen to my iPod the entire time. Sure, a couple times Jared stole my headphone and listened, but we didn't speak a word.

"Where do you guys want to go for dinner since we're close to Port Angeles?" my dad mused.

"I wanna go to Chili's!" Marina giggled.

"I'm down," Jared mused. He had my iPod in his hands and was flipping through my songs.

"What about you Cam?" Keyanna asked.

"Fine," I mumbled. "And don't call me Cam. That's not what my i_mother_/i named me."

Jared looked up at me, raised his eyebrows, and then looked down at my iPod.

His look was sympathetic. He knew I loved my mother, even if I never said it.

A half an hour later we stopped in a Port town, what I guessed to be Port Angeles. The sky was dark and musky, and the water was black and bottomless. It wasn't exactly the best place to live, but it was by the ocean, the love of my life.

When I walked around the side of the car Marina came to me and took my hand. I looked down at her, and she gave a sweet smile. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to have a little sister.

I removed my hand from hers and instead wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on my side and sighed.

Jared looked at me and smiled. "Maybe you aren't heartless."

"And maybe you aren't a jerk," I replied solemnly.

"You know, she's my little sister too," Jared continued. "Maybe that means we have something in common?"  
I shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Be acquaintances, for her sake?"

He put his elbow on my shoulder. "Deal."

"YAY!" Marina squealed and held on to my arm a little tighter.

We walked into the restaurant, and we were greeted by an overly-smiley waitress with the menus already in her arms.

"Table for five?" she asked.

My dad stepped up behind us. "Yes, please."

"Follow me."

"Will you play on the menu with me?" Marina asked. "We can play tick-tack-toe and color!"

I ruffled her hair. "Okay kid. I will."

Jared, Marina, and I climbed in on one side, while Keyanna and my dad was on the other.

"Order whatever you want kids," my dad mused. "Especially you, Cameron."

"Bribing me with food won't help you, John," I growled, looking over the menu.

The rest of the meal was silent between my father and I, although I did talk to Marina for a bit. I didn't eat anything, because I didn't want my father's sympathy.

Time passed slowly during the drive home, but finally we got there. It was raining, which wasn't my thing. I hated the rain.

Jared picked up my bags and went to the door. My dad unlocked it, and we walked in.

"SURPRISE!"  
I jumped, and opened my eyes to see four boys around me.

"Uh..."  
"These are my bros," Jared laughed. "They had to throw you a party, even though I told them not to."

"Uh..."

"I'm Paul."  
A really tall, muscular boy stood in front of me with messy brown hair that fell into his deep brown eyes. He took my hand in his silky smooth one and pressed his warm lips to my hand.

"Anything for Jared's sister," he purred, then stepped back.

My heart stopped.

I didn't know why.

Why was he so hot?  
And why was I feeling like this.

There was no way I would NOT be swept off my feet by one of Jared's friends.

There was no way.


	3. Things Get Bad When You're Hot

(Paul's POV)

That girl was more than beautiful. She was nothing like the girls we saw around here. She was a pale-skinned, blue-eyed, redhead all American girl.

She was amazingly sexy.

And I wanted her right there and then.

Jared walked past me and bumped my shoulder, knocking me out of my trance. That was probably why.

"We've got cake and junk and crap," Jared called from the kitchen. "Are you guys staying the night?"

"Jared," Keyanna warned. "I don't think that's fair to Cameryn."

"She can stay with us," Jared replied. "All we'll be doing is watching movies and eating crap."  
"You wanna hang Cam?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure."

"Then it's fine, right mom?"

"Yes, I suppose."

Perfect; literally the best day of my life. I found the love of my life, and she was spending the entire night with us.

Jared smirked at me when he came from the kitchen. I gave him a nudge.

_Thanks man._

He knew why I was saying thanks.

_Aren't you glad I have an amazingly hot step sister?_he chuckled.

_Yeah, but she's Paul's _Jacob added _All of you leave her alone._

"So, guys, what are you going to watch?" Cameryn asked.

We all looked at her.

"A couple of scary movies," Jared chuckled. "Here, why don't I show you your room so you can get into pajamas before we start watching movies."

"Okay."

Jared started up the stairs, and Cameryn followed. I watched her hips sway up the stairs. They hypnotized me, and I was hooked.

"How does it feel, dude?" Jacob chuckled, hitting my back with his palm.

"Dude, she's fuc.king amazing."

Jacob continued to chuckle as he shook his head. "First Jared, then Quil, now you."

"Quil, man, how did it feel when you got imprinted?" I mused.

"Like my life was complete." He fell back on the couch with arms spread open. "Dude, Claire's the girl that I'm gonna marry, no matter what, and I know it."

"Well, I need to get this girl, but how?" I sighed. "She seems pretty tough."

"Man, you're like the sex appeal king," Jacob laughed. "You'll get her easily."

"But..."

Jared came back down the stairs, and behind him was the soft pitter-patter of Cameryn's tiny feet. Her little boy shorts showed her legs, long and delicate, almost fully. The wife-beater she wore enhanced the shape of her round, little breasts, though she wore a sports bra underneath.

Her red hair swept over her shoulders and chest, but it was wavy, and looked much different then it was when it was in a pulled back.

"So..." she mused, covering her chest with her little arms. I smirked, because she looked so amazing.

She continued down the stairs daintily, striding by the other boys and stopped at my side.

She smirked, got on her tippy-toes, softly breathed in my ear, and put her arm on my shoulder.

"Am I making you hard?" she breathed.

She went back down on the flats of her feet as I took in a harsh breath.

_Baby, you don't know the half of it. _ Embry chuckled.

He was right, so all I could bare to do was glare at him.

She started giggling, and it was the most angelic thing that I had ever heard.

Quickly, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to my chest. I pushed back a piece of her hair.

"Would you like to find out?" I chuckled breathlessly.

"Sorry, Mister, but I play hard to get." She walked her fingers down my abdomen. "I'm such a fu.cking tease."

She slipped out of my grasp, mostly because I lost almost all strength in my body.

She had won, and every time she would win. I was her slave, and in her control.

Cameryn jumped onto the couch and brought her legs up. We all had some sort of food, whether it was chips or candy or cake.

"Paul, come protect me," she teased. Man, if she actually knew how much I would protect her.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her. "You know, if you keep teasing me like this I'm going to have to take what I want."  
"Not with me around you won't," Jared growled, sizing me up.

Cameryn put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh sit down, jerk," she laughed. "I can handle this randy bastard." She ran her fingers under my chin. "Right baby?"

"Ohmygod." I pushed her down and climbed over her. She was laughing hysterically. "Don't even try to play those games on me."  
"What if I want to?"

Her eyes were playful, flirty. She probably had this act under her belt from years before, but I was going to have her.

"Dude, get off her. That just looks wrong." Jacob shook his head. "And if you guys start doing it on the couch I will never talk to either of you ever again."  
"Yeah Paul," Cameryn mocked, "Get off me."

I climbed off her and pulled her to me.

"Do you really want to be playing this game with me?" I whispered in her ear as Jared dimmed the lights.

Her shimmering smirk was evident in the dark. "You bet I do."  
"Then let the games begin," I chuckled. "Winner takes whatever they want at the present time."  
"You know I always win these games," she giggled, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Until now, baby." I started running my fingers up and down her arm. "Until now."

"You wish."  
I held out my hand. "Shake on it?"  
"Sure." She grabbed my hand.

And my hunt began.

(Cameryn's POV)  
The sunlight from an adjacent window filled the room and my eyelids. I had to open my eyes.

Everyone else was sleeping. I lay on the couch with Paul's arm wrapped around me. He had his head buried in my chest. I shook my head.

"Paul," I whispered in his ear, playing around with a strand of his hair. "Paul, baby, I have a surprise for you."  
One eye popped open. "What's my surprise?"  
I shrugged. "Nothing."

"Then goodnight."  
He pulled me closer to his body and snuggled in deeper to my chest. I rolled my eyes and removed the hair from his ear. I pressed my lips against it.

"C'mon. You're hurting me."  
"Now that you're doing that I don't think I'll ever let you go," he mumbled into my chest.

"Don't be like that," I growled. "Let me go."  
He lifted his head. "Is someone getting angry?"

"Yes. Don't make me scream."  
"I'd like to hear you scream, in the bedroom that is," he chuckled.

Normally, comments like that would never shake me, but his did.

"Too bad you'll never hear it when you're in the room," was my response a few seconds later. "You might hear it when I'm in there with one of your hot friends."  
He tightened his grasp again and made a strange growling noise. "Sorry, you're mine."

"Um... you wish," I chuckled while trying to push his arms off my waist.

When I was unsuccessful, Paul smirked.

"I win," he teased.

"Not yet." I smirked back. "JARED PAUL IS RAPING ME!"  
Immediately Paul's arms dropped off me and Jared's eyes flew open.

"DUDE!" Jared growled. "What the fu.ck are you doing to her? I swear to mother fu.cking God..."  
I laughed. "Calm down, Jared. I only said that to get his arms off me." I got off the couch and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, bro."

"Wait..." He rubbed his head. "No! Get your little ass back here!"  
"Sorry, but I'm hungry!" I called as I skipped into the kitchen.

The kitchen was small, with one big window, a door leading into some sort of storage area, a fridge, a stove, a sink, and a couple counters topped with normal kitchen appliances.

I continued to skip into the closet, closed the door, and locked it.

"Where is my little princess?" Paul called. "I think she's in the CLOSET!"

And to my surprise, he pulled the door open.

"What..." I whispered. "How did you... when did you..."  
He picked me up and spun me around until he sat me on the table.

"Don't you think it's hot that I'm strong?" He raised his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

"Hot? No," I chuckled. "Scary? Yes."  
I jumped off the table and skipped to the fridge.

Jared and the rest of the boys came in shortly afterwards, rubbing their sleepy eyes and yawning.

"Wait," I stopped. "Don't we have school today?"

"Not until noon," Jared laughed, then kissed my head. "It's teacher work day. We have it every Wednesday."

"Sweet," I giggled. "That means I have time to look _especially _sexy for the guys at school."

"Yeah, any guy gets near you, I will personally beat him into a pulp," Jared growled.

"Aw, protective big brother," I teased.

"I second that motion," Paul raised his hand. "Who knows what those guys would do to her?"  
"Oh shut up, you bastard," I growled. "Don't encourage him."

"Besides." He wrapped his arms around me. "You're mine."  
I rolled my eyes and slipped out of his grip. "Hahaha- No. You wish. I get to choose my man."  
"I believe you already have," Embry chuckled. I looked at him.

"What was that, oh pathetic one?"

He chuckled and went to the fridge. "Nothing, princess, nothing."  
"Well, I'm going to go get ready," I mused.

Paul raised his eyebrow. "You're not going to eat?"

"Eating and this figure don't match," I ran my hands over my hips. "I'll skip."  
"Nuh-uh." Jared picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. "You're in my house, and in my house all the little girls eat their breakfast."  
"Yeah, wait, I never asked how old you were," Paul mused.

"I'm not five," I growled. "Jared, put me down."

"Not until you agree to eat," he returned.

"Fine, I'll have a BITE of toast."  
He set me down on my feet. "Works for me."  
"SIKE!"  
I ran upstairs and into my room. Boy, were these guys really stupid.


	4. AN

I never ever EVER wanted to post one of these but I have to, sorry

I never ever EVER wanted to post one of these but I have to, sorry. I am posting an authors note. I am having a lot of writers block and I have too much shit going on. Don't be all like, Oh she's not posting for a week so I'm not reading her stories any more. IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I just have to deal with life right now I'll post in a few days to a week


	5. No Hot GuysNo Fun

When I came back downstairs all the guys were pigging out on what they called breakfast. There were about forty Eggo Waffles on each boys' plate. How they ate that much, I didn't know. All I knew was that it was disgusting.

I pulled up my grey skinny jeans and walked into the kitchen.

"Look who's back," Paul smirked. "And sexier then before."  
I scrunched my eyebrows. "I could never be sexier than I was before. I am always one hundred and twenty five percent sexy."  
"Excuse me?" Jared asked. "Who said you could be sexy?"

"Me. And I am in charge of me."  
"I swear to God, any man touches you I will personally rip his balls off and make him eat it."

"Paul touched me," I teased. "You gonna rip his balls off?"  
"Naw, I'm his man," Paul pat Jared on the back. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"Sadly, I wouldn't."

"See?" Paul said knowingly. "I am right."

"Well if Jared doesn't, I will," I growled.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Paul put his hands up and feigned horror. "Like you could do that."

"OH YES I COULD!" I got up in his face, my chest hovering over his head. "You wanna bet?"

"Well..." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Now that I think about it…"

"AYE!" Jared called. "Get your hands off my sister! I said I wouldn't rip your balls off and make you eat them, but that doesn't mean I won't be giving you a good ass whip."

He took his hands off. "Alright. You win."

"Thank you Jay-Jay," I went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, that doesn't mean you can use me to tease him sexually," he warned. "Got that young lady?"  
"Yes sir." I tugged down on my black The Academy Is... shirt. "I would never use you like that."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure..."

"Well, eat your shit, because I want to go to school." I put my elbow on the back of Jared's chair.

"Too bad. We're taking our time; it tastes delicious. And you should eat something too." Jared shoved a waffle into my face. "Eat it."  
"EW!" I tried to step back, but Jared held my arm. "GET THAT AWAY FROM MY FACE!"  
"No," he laughed. "Eat it, princess."  
"Stop it!" I squealed. "Get that away from me!"  
"Eat it!" Paul started chanting. "Eat it! Eat It! Eat it!"  
"You wanna see me eat it?" I growled, and if Jared hadn't been holding me I would've flown over the table to strangle Paul.

"Calm down princess," Jared laughed. "Why don't you want to eat?"

"Because I don't eat breakfast," I growled. "Now let go of me before I chew your arm off."  
"Okay." He threw his arms up. "Sorry, Cam."

"Finally." I ran my hands through my hair. "So are you bastards ready for school or what?"  
"Let's go get changed men," Jared stood up. "C'mon."

They all left the room in a single file motion, almost as if they were in the army or something like that.

That was a close one. They would've been suspicious; they couldn't find out about my secret.

After about ten minutes the boys came back downstairs in shorts and baggy t-shirts.

"Isn't it like twelve degrees outside?" I pulled on my FOB jacket. "Don't you want a jacket or something?"  
"Don't worry about us," Paul slipped an arm around my waist. "I'd just worry about those pretty little lips of yours."

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't want you eating them off, thank you very much."

"Then you'd better watch them." He tapped my chin and then grabbed his backpack.

"Don't call me out on my lips, bastard, or I'll beat your ass," I growled. "Don't even start."

"They look so luscious; can't wait to taste them."

"Who ever said you'd get anywhere near my lips?"  
"I know I will; I have a feeling."

"You might get near your boyfriend's lips, but definitely not mine."  
Jared picked me up and put me to his side.

"Both of you cut it out. I swear, I am not dealing with either of you acting like this."

"But it's funny," Jacob laughed. "Paul's totally getting owned."

Jared glared at him, and Jacob threw up his hands.

"I agree," Embry laughed. "Jacob's right."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP INCOURAGING THEM!" Jared yelled. I took one step away.

"Gosh, Jay," I laughed. "Chill. Nothing's going to happen between me and Paul."

"That's what you think darling." Paul shook his head. "That's what you think."

When we first pulled up to La Push High School, I didn't even know it was a school. It wasn't a three story building like I was used to back home.

It looked like a small village rather than a school. There were outdoor hallways and a bunch of different buildings that held at least two classrooms each. They were all cream colored with brown roofs and grey doors, and on each door there was a number on it.

As soon as we got to the school, they all left me like I was some contagious disease. Bastards.

But, hey, that meant I could flirt with guys that I wanted to without any of them around. Check. Mate.

Before school Keyanna gave me a slip of paper that gave me all my classes. Junior English, here I come.

When I entered the door I didn't expect the classroom to be so small. There were only a few kids in the classroom, and none of them were hot!

I sighed, took a seat in the back, and placed my bag on my lap. No hot guysno fun. Did that mean that the only hot guys were Jared's friends?

Wrong.

As soon as he walked in I smirked and started twirling my hair around my pencil. This caught his eye.

He was a brunette, tall and handsome. His hair was about to his chin with dyed black tips. He wasn't Native American; I could tell by first look. He was tall, to say the least, and amazingly hot.

"Hey," He looked me up and down. "You new here?"

I nodded. "Yep. My dad lives down here."

"Cool, mind if I sit?"

"Not at all."

He sat down next to me and put his bag on the table. "The name's Jeremy."

"I'm Cameryn," I smiled and licked my lips.  
"Where'd you come from?"

"Chicago," I laughed. "It's way different here."

"I bet," he chuckled. "But I also bet I could make you feel right at home. You should come sit with me and my friends at lunch."

This was the perfect opportunity for me to make some one-night stands, and two week flings. That was all that I needed.

"I like your lip ring," Jeremy mused. "It's really cool. I only got my tongue pierced."

He stuck out his tongue to show me a silver stud. I smirked. It always felt good to kiss guys with mouth piercings.

"Sexy," I teased. "I've always liked tongue piercings."

He smiled at me. "Me too."

"What's this school like anyways?" I mused. "I really don't want this to be a boring experience."

"It won't be with me here." He smirked.

His smirk was mesmerizing. When I looked into his lime green eyes I was hypnotized by an invisible force, and I liked it.

He would make me forget all my past flings in Chicago; I didn't need them.

I was in La Push.

It was time for me to move on.

(Paul's POV)  
Our Calculus teacher lectured us through the full hour of class, not that I was paying attention.

My mind wandered to a topic that was much more important to me; Cameryn.

I always thought about her, even if she was with me. I would be thinking of what I could do for her, and what I would do for her, and what our life would be like together. Everything was planned out perfectly.

First we'd go to college, of course I would wait for her to graduate, and then move out of La Push to California or somewhere on the east coast. I would move to wherever she wanted to live.

We'd have a few children, and all of them would have their mother's luscious red hair and big blue eyes. The names would all depend on her, no matter how stupid or idiotic sounding they were. It would be all up to her. If she wanted to name a kid Knox than she could name one of them Knox.

But before we had our children we would get married, and stay together for a few years. Our wedding would be spectacular, and she would get the perfect wedding. Anything that she wanted she would have. If she wanted a million dollar dress she would get that dress just so I could make her happy.

On my notebook I doodled our perfect house. It wasn't the most amazing drawing I had ever drew, but it was still a good sketch. It was a ranch house, big enough for us and the few kids we were going to have. It was everything I wanted, and, hopefully, it was everything Cameryn wanted too.

She was just using her tricks to tease me, because she knew I wanted her. Boy, was that the truth. I wanted her more than anything else in the world at that very moment.

Cameryn was everything I wanted. I now realized why Jared loved Kim so much, and Quil loved Claire. It was one big circle of love in this strange family that we had.

After Calculus it was lunch, and immediately I found Jared with Kim, Jacob, and Quil.

Embry wasn't with them; he was over by a tree with an emo looking girl that didn't want anything to do with him. This must've been Payton, the girl we'd seen the day before who, lets be honest, had a couple issues.

Jared had this look on his face, like he was searching around for Payton. I was too, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. That wasn't good news for me.

As a matter of fact, because she wasn't there I went crazy because I didn't see her. She had better been doing something God dammed important.

(Cameryn's POV)  
I saw Jeremy sitting a few yards outside of my classroom. He was with two other girls and three other guys who all seemed like my type of people.

"Hey!" Jeremy called to me, waving his arms. "C'mhere Cam!"  
A smile crept over my face as I ran to Jeremy and all of his friends.

"Guys this is Cameryn; she's new," Jeremy introduced. "Cam, meet Keith, Nate, Ash, Karly, and Mehgan."

"Hey."  
The first girl, Karly, was darker than Jeremy, but not too dark that she looked actually Indian. Her hair was a shiny black, shoulder length, and wavy, like it had been crimped. The bangs were brushed away from her grey eyes, which were lined with black.

Mehgan definitely was not Native American. She didn't look like she could have a drop of Native American blood in her because she was so white. She was even whiter than me. Her hair was bleach blonde, and underneath was black. I had seen it on a lot of girls, but it looked best on her. Her eyes were very dark brown and were lined with a pink pencil to match her outfit.

Then there was Nate. Nate was also white, but tanner than me and Mehgan. His hair was longer in the front with a swoop of hair that covered one of his bright blue eyes. His left eyebrow was pierced, so was his nose, and all over his right earlobe. He guy-lined lightly, so you could barely tell. I just had a talent of seeing the guy-line.

Ash was darker than all of us, so he had to be Native American. He almost looked black if I didn't know any better. It was almost like he and Nate could be death twins if Nate was darker, or Ash was lighter.

Finally there was Keith. It was hard to tell if Keith was Italian or Native American. His skin was dark, but not too dark, and his eyes didn't really spell the shape of either nationality. Other than that he had the usual brown hair, a few piercings here and there, and guy-lined.

I was going to fit in perfectly.

"Hey." Mehgan nodded with a smirk. "Sit. I hear your Jared's sister."  
I sat down next to Jeremy and leaned on him. "Yea, step sister. My dad married his mom."  
"Dude, Jared's crazy," Keith laughed. "He goes crazy whenever a guy _looks _at Kim. Think of what he's gonna do for his little sister."  
"Okay, first of all I'm not his little sister," I growled. "Second of all, he doesn't get to choose who I hang with, who I date, who I flirt with, and who I fuck. That's my decision."

Jeremy chuckled, took a piece of my hair, and placed it behind my ear.  
"Hey, is that your real hair?" Karly asked. "It's really pretty."

"Uh... yeah, it is. The same as my mom's."  
"That's hella cool," Ash stated. "Mehgan's just jealous 'cause she has to dye her hair otherwise it looks like shit."

"Hey!" Mehgan hit his arm and pushed his head. "My hair is beautiful even if I don't dye it."  
Ash started laughing. "Sure it is."

"These are my friends." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "They're cooler than I thought they were."  
"Like you're any better," Keith snorted.

Jeremy smirked. "Lighten up Keithers."  
"Ohmygod, that's a hella cool name," I giggled, raising my eyebrows seductively. "Can I call you that?"

"Call me whatever you want, baby face," he chuckled. "I don't mind."

"Aye, just because she's a chick doesn't mean you can give her pet names," Jeremy growled.

"Someone's jealous!" I sang, tracing his face with two fingers. "He can call me whatever he wants, doesn't mean anything."  
"You're such a flirt, Cameryn," Nate stated. "You'd better watch what you do, otherwise someone's gonna get carried away."  
"I can control myself," I smirked. "Right, Jer Bear?"

"She can control herself."  
For the first time it felt wrong to be in a man's arms.


	6. Secrets

(Jared's POV)

(Jared's POV)  
For the first time in a long time Kim wasn't the only person I was worried about. I didn't want to tell the guys that Cameryn was sitting with one of the school's biggest players and jerks. That was something for me to deal with later.

She was my little sister now, and as much as I hated to admit that I cared about her, I did. She wasn't just some stuck up snob that moved in with my family. She was someone that needed me to look after her. Paul would kill me if I let anything happen to her. I knew he would kill himself too.  
Kim noticed that my attention wasn't on her all through lunch because she would kiss me ever few minutes to make sure I knew she was there. Of course I knew she was there; she was always with me.

She hadn't met Cameryn yet, but she knew that there was no reason to even think that I would even be looking at a girl the way I looked at her. Kim knew she was my mate, and that she would always be mine.

Luckily, they were both going to be at dinner so I could introduce them, and tell the parents who she was hanging out with. Not only did I hate them, but my parents hated them too.

Finally Kim got fed up with me looking at Cameryn to make sure she was alright.

"I'm going to go check on Payton," she mused, kissing me on the lips. "You'll take me home after school, right?"

"Yeah, baby. Tell me how she is, alright? I love you."  
She smiled. "I love you too. Bye."  
I nodded and watched her walk away.

Payton wasn't just Embry's worry anymore, she was the whole pack's worry.

She was bruised and broken, and the only person that she would talk to was Kimberly. I was proud that Kim took Payton under her arm, because it took a lot of stress off of Embry, who was already stressed out enough.

"Did your girlfriend just ditch us?" Paul laughed. "By the way, what are you staring at?"

I shook my head and looked over at Paul. "What? Oh, nothing, just thought I saw Payton. Wasn't her."

"Oh." Paul used his teeth to rip through his sandwich. "Have you seen Cameryn?"  
"Naw, but you'll see her tomorrow. Don't get too obsessive, kay?"

"What, and you're not obsessed with Kim?" He rolled his eyes. "How am I not supposed to be obessed with my mate?"  
"She's my sister, and I don't want her to get hurt."

Paul looked sternly at me. "Do you think I would ever hurt her?"  
"No," I sighed. "I'm just being a stick up the ass. I'm glad you're going to be with my sister."  
"Thanks Jared." He smiled. "That makes me feel a lot better."  
"Should we tell my parents?" I asked. "They already know about me, and they should get a heads up about you and Cameryn."

"I'll tell them soon, alright? Let's not worry about it just yet."  
I shrugged. "Fair enough."  
The bell rang, and Paul shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"C'mon man. Let's go."

We both walked to our next class.

(Cameryn's POV)  
Paul was leaning against the wall when I exited my last class of the day.

"What are you doing here with lil ole me?" I teased, pinching his cheek.

"Came to ask you if you needed a ride home." He smiled seductively. "Need one?"

"Jared's taking me home. I'm supposed to meet his girlfriend or something."

"Alrighty then." He slipped a hand around my waist. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Sorry, but I don't want to get you too horny at school." I pretended to ponder the thought. "Well, actually, it might be fun. I'll be sure to dress extra sexually tomorrow."

"Just because we're at school won't stop me from taking you right here."  
"That is if I let you take me." I smirked. "You know I'm going to win this game; you're gonna cave sooner or later and kiss me." I leaned in until our lips were almost touching. "I know you will baby."  
"You wish," He pulled away and pushed me against the wall. "I'm going to win. You know you want me more than you lead on."

"Um, sure. Anyways, I'll see you later. Gotta go find Jared."

With that I walked away, making sure I gave my hips an extra shake as I left Paul in the dust. He was playing my game with equal skill, but I was still going to win.

Jared and Kim were right by his car, leaning against the hood, while Jared was looking around.

"Jare-bear!" I called, waving at him. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Hey, baby girl." He took me in his arms. "Kim, this is my sister Cameryn."

Kim was more beautiful than most of the girls at this school, and I took in her looks carefully. There were no flaws, and by her smile I could tell she wasn't fake. Jared made a good choice.

"Hey," I smiled and took her in a hug. "It's great to finally meet you."  
She returned the hug. "You too! Jared's been com- I mean talking about you ever since he heard you were coming."

"Well, here I am." I shrugged. "You a senior too?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. Just like the rest of your brother's friends."

"Sadly, I am still a junior." I mocked sadness. "But I'll live."  
Kim laughed. "I like her, Jared. You're lucky that you have two incredible sisters."

Jared nodded. "Yeah I am."

We all climbed into the car and started the five-minute drive back to the house.

When we got there Jared unlocked the door and we were greeted by the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

Jared took us into the kitchen and tried to steal one of the cookies. Keyanna slapped his hand away.

"They're for tonight," she warned Jared.

He smiled, and then hugged and kissed his mother. "Okay, mom."  
"Hello Kim." Keyanna gave her a hug too.

"Hey, Ms. West," she greeted with a big smile.

Keyanna stepped away and looked at me. Without warning, I took her into a hug, and she sighed in relief.

"How was your first day?" she asked, pulling away.

"It was great, Keyanna, thanks."  
I could tell she was surprised by the kindness I was giving her. I felt bad about the way I treated her the night before, and I wanted to make it up to her. She wasn't the one that left me alone. It was my dad.

"Well, why don't you kids start on homework? Marina's at Kelly's house until eight, so she won't be at dinner with us, and Michael should be home by five."  
"Alright mom." Jared kissed her forehead. "You'd better hide those cookies before I eat them all."

Kim giggled as Jared took her by the waist.

"C'mon, guys, we can go into my room."

"And risk being drowned in that sea of shit?" Kim laughed. "I don't think so."  
"What about your room, Cam?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not? It's not all set up yet, but I got a lot of floor space."

We all went upstairs and into my room to start our homework. Jared plugged in his iPod to my speakers and played Intensity In 10 Cities by Chiodos.

"Nice choice, bro," I complimented. "I saw them in concert a while back."

"Really? I did too," Kim sounded excited. "They're so amazing live."  
"Yeah, and they're really cool. I met them."

Kim's eyes lit up. "I did too!"  
Me and Kim had a lot more in common that I would have imagined.

Jared sat down next to Kim and smirked. "Alright girls, let's not get too excited."  
"Hey, I'm bonding with your girlfriend. Isn't that what you wanted to accomplish today?"  
"Yeah, well... fine, you win. Let's start our homework."  
I smirked and leaned over to Kim. "I always win."  
"I heard about that," she laughed. "I also heard that you were having a bet with Paul on who would cave first?"  
"Yeah, but I'm totally going to win that. I am, of course, the world's biggest flirt. He won't be able to resist."

"Don't hurt him, alright?" Jared spoke. "He's a good guy, and I don't want you to hurt him."

"He asked for it, but I'll try not to hurt him for you."  
"Thanks, sis."  
"No problem bro."  
Kim sighed. "Who has a lot of homework?"

I shrugged. "Not too much."

"Me neither." Jared leaned against my bed.

"Well I do, so you guys are going to help me."  
"Hello?" I reminded her. "Junior? I probably don't know half the shit you're working on. You guys should be helping me."  
"You'll live," Kim teased. "I'm the one that needs help."

I rolled my eyes and began my math homework.

After an hour or so Keyanna called us down for dinner because my dad had come home. I wasn't exactly too excited to see him, but I was on the path to forgiveness. In time everything would be all right.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs. West," Kim thanked politely as Keyanna put the spaghetti and meatballs on the table.

"It's no problem, Kimberly," she replied, sitting down at the table. "How was your day at work Michael?"  
"It was pretty good, honey," he replied, scooping food onto his plate. "What about the rest of you? How was your first day Cameryn?"

I shrugged. "It was good, I guess. I made some new friends."  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you about that," Jared butted into the conversation. "Guess who Cameryn's hanging out with?"  
"Who?" Keyanna asked.

"Jeremy Bendito," Jared replied.

Keyanna and my dad's smiles dropped.

"Now, Cameryn, we don't want to tell you who you can hang out with," Keyanna started.

"But Jeremy and his friends are bad news," my dad finished. "They do drugs and things. I just don't want you to get into that."

"That's why you were staring at them all through lunch," Kim said.

"I won't, Dad, I promise. If you stuck around long enough you'd know I don't get into that, because that's what killed Mom."  
"Just want to make sure you're safe, Cameryn," my dad said softly. "We both care about you deeply."  
"Thanks, Dad, but I'm okay. If it gets too much for me, I'll leave them. I promise."  
My dad sighed. "Well, now that we've got that out of the way let's eat."

Everyone had something on their plate except me, and Keyanna noticed.

"Aren't you going to eat something Cameryn?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah."  
I took a meatball and a few noodles and put them on my plate. Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked. "I'm not that hungry."

They wouldn't know that I would puke it up later.


	7. Ew Poptarts

Everyone was downstairs watching TV when I decided to make my move.

"I'll be right back," I said simply. "I have to use the bathroom."

No one gave me much attention. Jared was munching on one of the cookies that Keyanna made, Kim was cuddled on Jared's chest, and the parents were too engulfed in their show to care. That's when I knew to make my move.

When you think about bulimia you think binging and purging. Mine was just the purging part.

It was a disease that started when I was seven, all because some girl called me fat. At seven I was too young to understand that I had an issue or that this was even wrong. Sometimes my mom would walk in on me purging, but she just thought I had a weak stomach that ran through her part of the family. That also contributed to the simplicity of having this disease.

My mom was right; I did have a weak stomach. That meant that any food that touched my stomach wouldn't settle very well, and I had issues keeping it down.

This really didn't help me loose much weight, this disease isn't for that cause, but it helped me maintain my weight at a good one hundred and two pounds, which was light enough for me to feel good about myself.

If I didn't purge right away I'd use the end of my toothbrush for the vomit-reflex. That always worked.

So I ran upstairs, and immediately the little I ate at dinner came out. It burned my throat, mostly because I didn't have enough in my stomach just to throw-up food. Stomach acid came up as well.

My teeth were definitely growing weak from this disease, and so was my brain. I knew that I didn't get enough nutrients to stay exactly healthy, but nothing drastic happened yet, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Cameryn!" Jared called. It sounded like he was coming up the stairs. "Are you okay?"  
Quickly, I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth off with a hand towel.

The door cracked open and Jared came in. I was washing my hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "Mom thought she heard you coughing badly."  
"No, I'm fine," I replied, not looking at him. "And you shouldn't just barge into the bathroom. You might've experienced something not too pleasant."  
He rolled his eyes. "I'll make a note of that. Now come on back downstairs. Mom's worried."

"I told you I'm fine," I repeated.

"Yeah, well, you need to convince her that you're fine, because she doesn't believe that."  
We both walked down the stairs and back into the living room. I was greeted by Keyanna hugging me.

"Are you okay Cameryn?" she asked, putting her cheek to my forehead. "You feel warm."  
"Something just upset my stomach," I lied. "I think I'm fine."

"You should get to bed; you look awful. Go upstairs and into bed; I'll bring you some medicine."  
"Well, I guess this is goodnight people."  
Kim got up, hugged me, and said, "You should come sit with us at lunch tomorrow. It'll be fun."

"Sounds good," I replied.

"Night babygirl," Jared chuckled. I leaned down and hugged him.

My eyes met my dad's; I froze for a second.

"Night Daddy," I whispered, and for the first time since I got there, I hugged him.

He took advantage of the hug, keeping me close for a minute or so before letting go.

"Feel better Cam," he pet my hair. "Goodnight baby."  
Without another word I ran upstairs and into my room. Before Keyanna came in I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed.

There was a knock on my door. "Cameryn, are you dressed?"

"Yeah, Keyanna," I called back. "You can come in!"  
She opened the door slowly, holding a glass of water in one hand and two Tylenol in the other. She sat down at the edge of my bed and handed me her supplies.

"Do you feel alright?" she asked again. "You are very hot."  
"Uh... yeah. I'm fine. I just have a weak stomach. It runs in my mom's family."  
At every mention of my mom Keyanna looked uncomfortable. She knew I would never accept her as a motherly figure in my life, and for some reason that hurt her. She wanted me to look up to her, to see her as the person I could talk to. That would be hard, especially since my father left my mom for her. Not only that, I didn't want a new mother. No one could ever take the place of my mother; she was so special to me. I would at least try to accept Keyanna into my family like I had with Jared and Marina, but she would never be my mother.

I took the pills quickly and handed the glass back to her.

Keyanna leaned over slightly, took my head, and kissed my forehead. "I hope you feel better by tomorrow sweety. Sleep well."  
With that, she left. The light was still seeping through the cheap blinds over my window to the right. This bedroom wasn't much. The walls were a crème color, but that was pretty much covered by a bunch of posters I had brought from home. It made me feel a little better.

I slid to my side and held my squishy pillow close to my chest. The sweet smell of my mother's old perfume still resided itself deep within the pillow. That's when I realized how much I missed her.

She was everything that I needed in life. She was my confidant, my heroine, my masterpiece, my strength, my security. With her gone I felt like I was nothing.

The sting of salty tears filled my eyes, but I refused to let myself cry. I'd learned this from my mother; big girls don't cry. They stand up for themselves, and prove that they're strong. You can't cry and be strong at the same time. That's what I was taught.

After a few minutes of wiping away my tears I fell asleep. The sleep was peaceful, dreamless, and, for the most part, relaxing. I hadn't remembered the last time I had a relaxing dream. Where I lived it was hard to have good dreams when there were noises from gang fights outside. My neighborhood wasn't the best place to get good sleep.

For some reason I wanted Paul to be in the bed with me, holding me like he did the night before.

Wait, no, that couldn't be going through my mind. He was just a flirt, a hook-up if he caved in, but nothing more. There was no way that I, Cameryn Marie West, could fall in love with anyone.

After my fair share of boyfriends I realized that they all wanted one thing, and after I figured out what that was I used it to tease them. That was how I got so many men to want me.

There was no way I that I cared about Paul. He was too much a flirt, like myself, and I wasn't going to cave in to him. He was going to cave first, and I would drop him like a stack of bricks.

(Paul's POV)  
There was way too much going on for me to concentrate on my homework. I flipped over to my AIM and found that Jared was on.

_omfgthisisgay234- hey_

_jarediscool- hey bro sup?  
omfgthisisgay234- nm_

_omfgthisisgay234- hows cam bam?  
jarediscool- apparently shes sick_

_jarediscool- shes got a fever_

_omfgthisisgay234- u think shes gonna b ok?_

_jarediscool- totally_

_jarediscool- shes 2 strong 4 her not 2 b ok_

_jarediscool- u of all ppl should no dat_

_omfgthisisgay234- true true_

_omfgthisisgay234- i cant freakin get her off my mind_

_omfgthisisgay234- its drivin me CRAZY!!_

_jarediscool- she wont admit it but she thinks bout u 2_

_jarediscool- talks bout u all the time_

_jarediscool- shes almost as whipped as u r_

_omfgthisisgay234- i don't think she could ever b as whipped as i am 4 her_

_jarediscool- dats probably true 2_

_omfgthisisgay234- sides i plan on caving on our bet_

_omfgthisisgay234- just 2 get her 2 admit that she likes me_

_omfgthisisgay234- even if i didnt plan on caving shed still win anyways_

_jarediscool- lol_

_jarediscool- probably_

_jarediscool- u r whipped son_

_omfgthisisgay234- haha thnks 4 pointin that out 4 me captain obvious_

_jarediscool- no problemo_

_omfgthisisgay234- wats she doin now?  
jarediscool- sleepin probably_

_jarediscool- keyanna sent her 2 bed like an hour ago_

_omfgthisisgay234- shed better b ok_

_jarediscool- idk y but like as soon as we start eating she goes all crazy_

_omfgthisisgay234- mayb tryin 2 loose some weight?  
jarediscool- at her size?_

_omfgthisisgay234- true true_

_omfgthisisgay234- mayb cuz she wuz sick?  
jarediscool- mayb but shes starting 2 worry me more than payton does_

_omfgthisisgay234- god that girl has some issues_

_omfgthisisgay234- anyone successfully talk 2 her yet?  
jarediscool- no 1 cept kim_

_jarediscool- she wont talk 2 us_

_omfgthisisgay234- well at least i got the easy one_

_jarediscool- MY SISTER IS NOT EASY_

_omfgthisisgay234- not like that_

_omfgthisisgay234- like at least cam talks 2 guys_

_omfgthisisgay234- i mean like easier 2 handle than payton_

_jarediscool- kims gonna handle her_

_jarediscool- only talked 2 her once tho_

_omfgthisisgay234- im sure she just needs some time_

_omfgthisigay234- ems just freakin out_

_jarediscool- well, that's true_

_jarediscool- hes goin crazy_

_omfgthisisgay234- ha_

_jarediscool- well…_

_omfgthisisgay234- kimmy still over?  
jarediscool- nah she left like an hour ago_

_omfgthisisgay234- :O_

_omfgthisisgay234- how could she leave you?  
jarediscool- grr_

_jarediscool- ur not funny_

_omfgthisigay234- ____ I think im hilarious_

_jarediscool- yeah, well, 2 bad_

_jarediscool- now I leavin u_

_jarediscool- goodbye loner_

_omfgthisisgay234- bye freak_

Jarediscool has signed off.

I looked back down at the piece of paper that was in front of me. All this stupid math made my brain hurt. Who could understand any of this anyways? It wasn't like my life was depending on me to become a math genius. I just needed to pass PE, and I already had like a triple A+.

I used this time instead to plug in my iPod and listen to the songs that reminded me of Cameryn. I wished I was holding her like yesterday; it felt so amazing to have her in my arms.

There was no way I could cave just yet without looking like a love struck fool. She wouldn't take me if I acted like that; she wanted a boy that was a challenge. Just like I wanted a girl that was a challenge.

Cameryn was definitely a challenge. It took me so much self-control not to take her when she flirted with me. I didn't want to seem like some creepy pervert or anything like that. I wanted her to like me for how much I teased her and how much I loved her.

It was going to be impossible to tell her how much I loved her and would always love her. Only the pack knew how much love we had for our mates. There was a sense; like that girl was the only thing keeping you alive. If she disappeared you would die as quickly as she left. You needed that girl no matter what, even if it meant killing yourself to save her.

That's how I felt about Cameryn. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it I knew it was there. That force that compelled me to be as close as possible to her was there, and I loved it.

I wouldn't have it any other way if I tried.

Cameryn was my everything. She was the stars in my sky, my sun, my moon, my love, my desire, my future. If I lost her I couldn't imagine what I would do.

I wasn't going to loose her.

That was my promise.


	8. AN 2 PLUS SPOILER FOR BREAKING DAWN

Alright so we all know that Jacob found his mate, Renesme Cullen, in Breaking Dawn

Alright so we all know that Jacob found his mate, Renesme Cullen, in Breaking Dawn. We also know that Paul has found his mate, Rachel Black.

So at first I was really upset about the imprinting cuz I thought my stories wouldn't make sense.

But then I realized I was happy for Jacob and Paul  but that doesn't mean I will not continue my stories k?  
K good

Alright, love y'all

Lollypopgirl222


	9. God My Lips Are Purple

(Cameryn's POV)

The red blinking lights beside me made the most annoying beeping sound that I had ever heard in my life. It made me want to throw it against the wall across the room, but I fought the urge with ease.

Instead, I reached over to the lamp beside me and flicked on the light. It startled me for a second, but eventually my eyes got used to it, and I was able to see again.

There wasn't much I could do about clothes because I was too lazy to dig through all the boxes that held all my clothes. It was too much work for the early morning, so I picked out my outfit by grabbing the first thing that I saw in the box.

Luckily that morning was a black, long-sleeved shirt that showed a lot of cleavage along with a denim mini skirt, black leggings, and white Converse.

Quickly, I grabbed my iPod and shoulder bag before rushing downstairs. Jared told me to be ready by seven forty five if I wanted a ride. I had but a minute to spare.

"Nice to see you up sis," Jared teased, taking me in his arms and kissing my forehead. "You ready to go."

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

I followed Jared out into the cold and over to the Dawtson that was parked in the driveway.

"I brought you some poptarts," he mused, throwing a silver pack at me while backing out of the driveway. "Eat them."

I threw it back in his lap. "No thanks. I hate poptarts. They taste like shit."  
"Why won't you eat anything, Cam?" he asked. "Are you still sick?"  
"Naw," I laughed. "Just not hungry. Stop your worrying."

"No. I can worry if I feel like it."

"But I said to stop, and what I say goes, so..." I stuck out my tongue.

It was silent the rest of the two minute drive until we got to the parking lot. Jared got out without saying a word, locked the car, and went over to his friends.

"Cameryn!" Jeremy's voice filled my head. "C'mhere!"

Laughing, I ran to him and his friends that were crowded around a red Mercedes Convertible.

"Hey." He took me in his arms and held me close to his body. He wasn't as warm as the guys I knew were, but it felt a bit warmer just to be with him.

"Whose car is this?" I asked.

"It's Nate's," Jeremy laughed. "That spoiled ass whole."  
"Don't be jealous," Nate laughed. "I just have richer parents than you."  
"More like all of us combined," I laughed. "Dude, this car is sweet!"

"It's my dad's old one." Nate shrugged. "It's not that 'sweet'."  
I smirked. "Then you'll give it to me?"

"Over my dead body, maybe," he teased. "You have your brother dearest to drive you around."  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, he's kinda getting annoying. Today he almost made me eat poptarts."  
Nate lowered his eyebrows. "And that is bad because..."  
"Because they're nasty."  
Karly laughed. "True that, sister."  
"He thinks I'm like starving myself. I just don't eat because his food is disgusting."  
"By the way, speaking of your brother," Ash started. "Don't you have a bet with one of his friends?"

"Who? Paul?" I smirked. "Yeah. He's been _all_ over me since I got here so I decided to tease him a bit. Whoever caves first has to do whatever the other person wants."

Jeremy shook his head. "And I suppose you're going to win that one?"

"Without a doubt. Seriously, he's already talking about 'taking' me on school grounds, no I'm not that worried that I'm not going to win. He's gonna kiss me first."

"That Paul kid's hot," Meghan giggled.

"Then you can have him."  
"Good," she continued. "I'll pick him up around eight."  
Suddenly, a pair of all too warm hands covered my eyes. The person came down to my ear and bit it.

"Guess who?"  
"Get off me Paul," I growled.

Paul laughed and threw me over his shoulder. "Sorry, fellas, gonna take her off your hands for a while."  
"Paul Reece, put me down," I whispered with a smile. "Or I'm going to start a scene."

He put me down gently on my feet, but he still kept a secure grasp on my waist.

Paul waited until we got behind the office building to push me against the wall and lean over me.

"You gonna kiss me, Reece?" I laughed.

"You wish, West," he replied. "What are you doing hanging out with those fags?"

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, they're smokers and druggies and shit. You don't need that."

"Um... I don't believe that's any of your business."  
Before I could speak again Paul forced his lips onto mine, sucking on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let his tongue enter, and he wrestled with mine for just a bit. He took my bottom lip again and bit it softly with his pearly white teeth. After a few seconds of us making out fireworks went off. It was the best kiss I had ever had in my life.

When Paul pulled away I pressed myself closer to his body and leaned up for more. He pecked me on the lips once, but then pulled away again.

"Paul," I whined.

"Shh..." he whispered. "The bell rang."

"I don't care," I breathed. "Skip with me. We could do this all class break."

He smirked. "I know a place we could go."

With the rush of students he pulled me to the very back of the school to a field that was about five minutes away from everything else. He lay himself down, which forced me to fall on top of him.

He caught my lips again, and the first kiss was very gentle. There wasn't any biting or anything, just open mouth kisses and pecks on the lips.

Finally, when I opened my mouth wide enough Paul took the opportunity to slip is tongue in. He wrestled with mine, and all his movements were exact and precise at making me fill with pleasure and delight.

Slowly, I took his hand and traced it up from my waist to my left breast. Instinctively he took it, massaging it gently with his thumb. I returned my hand back around his neck.

Never, through our entire, hour-long, make-out session did I even think about the bet that Paul and I had. All I thought about was my want to be closer, and stay like this forever.

"Paul," I whispered. "Oh, Paul."  
"Cameryn," he groaned in reply. "Oh, baby. Baby."

He rolled us over so he was on top of me, leaning down like a wolf to get my lips. While he was like that I tried to push my body against his, and when he saw what I was doing he lowered his body so we could touch.

He pulled away, still on top of me, and was panting.

"I guess this means you win," he laughed,

I wasn't paying attention. I ran my hand up and down the sides of his face.

"What do I win?" I whispered, looking into those deep brown eyes.

"Our bet," he chuckled. "I kissed you first."  
"Can I forfeit if I said I liked it?"

"You liked it, huh?" he teased, taking my breast again. "How much did you like it?"  
"It was the best kiss of my entire life," I whispered.

He leaned down to peck me on the lips. I tried to further the kiss, still pressing up for him as he pulled away.

"Someone's horny," he laughed. "So what do you want, kiddo? I have to do what you want."

So many thoughts ran through my mind at once. There were endless possibilities that I could choose from.

But I chose the simpilest.

"Ask me out," I breathed. "Right here, right now. Do it."

He smirked. "You, me, tonight, right after school?"

"Sounds good."  
I lowered his head with my hands so I could kiss him again. This kiss was longer than the one he gave me before; I made sure to keep him down there long enough to get what I wanted.

"Does that mean I should inform your brother?" Paul laughed.

Subconsciously I started twisting his soft, smooth, brown hair between my fingers.

"If you want to," I whispered. "You can."

"I want you to tell him," he replied. He rolled us over again so I was on top of him.

"I thought I won this bet, not you," I rolled my eyes. "You need to tell him."  
"Why don't we both tell him?" Paul suggested.

I shrugged. "Alright."  
Paul leaned up and bit my ear, tracing his tongue along the shell. My stomach dropped.

"Do you like that?" he teased. "Right there is your special spot, right baby?"

"You got me. It is."

He smirked. "I'll remember that."

"Yeah, and you best not do it to get your way, because it won't work." I stuck out my tongue.

Paul leaned down to kiss me once more. "Let's go to class baby."

With that Paul and I walked to our next class hand in hand.

(Paul's POV)  
It was lunch time, and Cameryn was sitting at our table with Jared. He looked over at me, and I was scared to go over.

But I played it cool.

"Hey." I nodded to Jared. "Hey baby."  
Cameryn leaned up for a kiss, and I gave her a small peck before sitting down and putting my arm around her.

"So you and her now?" Jared asked. "Good job."  
Cameryn raised her eyebrows. "Um..."

"Take it, don't leave it, Cam," Jared laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

With my right hand I pushed her head onto my shoulder as she sighed.  
"What's this?" Jacob came from behind Jared smirking at Cameryn and I. "Did Mr. Reece finally land the unlandable?"

"Sure did," I leaned down and kissed her forehead, but she slapped me.

"Is that what I am? The unlandable?"

"Dude, you have no clue how hard it is not to fuck you right here," I whispered against her hair.

Jacob heard, and smirked.

"What's she doing here?" Embry teased as he pinched Cameryn's cheek.

"Hey!" she squealed. "Don't touch me there. That's part of my private square."

"Yeah," I squeezed her to myself. "Only I can touch her there."

She looked up at him. "You wish."

"I don't have to."

"Okay, both of you, if you want to have sex do it in the school bathroom, not here," Jacob teased.

"Paul wouldn't even think about it," Jared growled. "Right Paul?"

"Yes sir." I took a big bite of his sandwich. "I would never do that to Cameryn."

Of course that was a lie. If I could I would've had my way with her there and then.

Embry rolled my eyes and his my head. Cameryn looked over me to Embry.

"What was that, Mr. Call?" she teased.

"That I bet if Jared wasn't here you'd both be all over each other."

"I WOULD NOT!" Cameryn reached over me and slapped him.

"Hate to break it to ya, darling, but you have no strength what so ever."

She pouted her little lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not cool, man," She shook her head. "Not cool."  
"Hey, man, where's Kim?" Jared asked.

"She's talking to Payton." Embry nodded over his shoulder. "She has a bunch of bruises all over her neck and face, and she won't really tell me how she got them."  
"So Kim's investigating?" He shrugged.

"Well, she won't talk to me. She'll talk to girls, though."  
"That is true as well."

"So instead of you taking care of your girl, you're having a girl do it for you?" Cameryn giggled. "That sounds like a good plan."  
I went down to her ear. "None of your business baby." After I left a small bite.

"Don't touch me there." She rolled her eyes, making a box around her head. "Remember? Private square?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I teased. "Can I make it better?"

"I'll think of a way." She smirked. "But it'll be to my pleasure, not yours."

"Anything that is your pleasure is mine."

That was the truth. If she wanted me to do something that would completely ruin my rep then I would do it without a second thought. Anything she enjoyed, I enjoyed, and anything to her pleasure was my pleasure.

Now that I had her I was never letting go. Even if my life depended on it.


	10. I Like PDA

A/N: okay so guess what? I went to the mall yesterday and that's why it took so long for me to post a chapter. Also a heads up, I'll be gone on vacation for ten days, so I'll try to write as much as I possibly can while I'm gone but I don't know how much that'll be. I leave the fifteenth, tehehe, so I'll try to post a lot before I go. Also, when school starts I might not post too much. Maybe twice a week? But I still want people to read! So please, keep reading  I enjoy all your support!

--

(Cameryn's POV)

After the school bell rang I stepped outside, and my lips crashed onto Paul's. He held me carefully by the waist, massaging my hip slowly.

"How was your day baby?" he whispered, moving his hand further so it was on my butt.

"Horrible without you," I whispered, tracing his face with the palm of my left hand. "We're not going to do any homework tonight, right?"

"Wasn't planning on it," he chuckled. "Were you?"  
"Not really," I replied, taking his hair between my fingers. "So can we go already before I eat your face off in public?"  
"Actually, now that you mention it, that does sound very erotic."  
Paul lowered his lips down to mine and forced his tongue in once more. Happily, I took it, letting it wrestle in my mouth.

A while later I realized people were watching, so I pulled away quickly.

"Wait until we get to your house," I whispered against his lips.

Paul simply smirked and pecked my lips. He took my bottom lip between his and sucked gently.

"I don't think I can, baby girl," he chuckled. "I think you taste way too good to wait."

He leaned down to my neck and bit it gently, massaging the bite with his tongue.

I turned away, starting to shake my hips. Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he teased, placing his forehead against mine.

"Um… to your car so you don't fuck me in public." With my index finger I tapped his nose and placed a peck on his lips.

"Alright, but if we fly off the highway because I'm trying to kiss you it's all you fault."  
I giggled, took his hand, and lead him outside into the cold. His hand burnt mine, but never had I thought to care. It felt so right when all his muscles flexed with mine. It felt amazing when his smooth skin touched mine. Everything was so right.

"You anxious, baby?" Paul pulled me back into his arm, wrapped around my waist. "If I knew I couldn't keep up with you I would've been dragged on the ground."  
Slowly, he reached down to steal my lips. We walked in a fast motion until we got to his old, grey truck. He leaned me down on the hood and continued our kiss until I turned my head away.

"Shouldn't this continue on a bed instead of a freezing cold truck hood," I laughed, taking his face with my hands. "I think it might be a bit more comfortable for me."  
"Anything for my darling." Paul helped me up quickly and opened my door. He put me in the seat and buckled me up.

He treated me like I was a princess. He did everything for me, and I was his one and only.

"I'm a big girl," I laughed as he got in on the other side. "I can do things by myself."

"Not while I'm around," he teased, starting the car. "Anything you want is my command."

"How about I don't like pussies?" I replied with a smirk.

He smirked back at me. "I'm not a pussy, and you know that. I only do what I do to make you happy."  
"You're whipped already. I like to make 'em whipped."  
"Then you can have fun doing that," he laughed. "Because I sure as hell am not whipped."

"Sure." I pushed his arm. "And I'm not a girl. Dude, you're whipped as hell."  
"How do you know?" he mused, turning down a few streets. "I may just want to kiss you."  
"Well that sucks for you."  
"You like it just as much as I do."  
He was as right. I loved his kisses more than he could ever think. They were so right; better than anything else I had experienced in my life. They were amazing, new, crazy, and wild. It took me so much strength not to kiss him then and there.

"You wish," I teased. "Just so you can kiss me more."  
He shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe I don't have to wish because you won't be able to say no for long."  
"I said no for longer than you could, and it was what? Three days?"

"Pretty much," Paul took my hand with his free one. "Actually, more like two and a half. Besides, you were the one that asked me to ask you out."

"That is true," I smiled over at him. "I did ask you to ask me out, but you agreed without a doubt."

Paul pulled up to a house that looked like almost every single house around it. There were no other cars around the house, so I thought that meant that no one else was home.

Paul got out of the car without saying a word, and I followed right behind him.

He pulled out his key, unlocked the door, and started inside.

"Jeremy!" he yelled. "Home!"

Slowly, I took off my jacket as I waited for the kid Paul called Jeremy.

"God dammit. Paul, why can't you live at school?"  
The kid came out, with really messy brown hair and big blue eyes. He was the complete opposite of Paul in every aspect of his looks. Their personalities were very alike, though.

"My brother Jeremy," Paul took my jacket and threw it on the couch. His words weren't much of an introduction.

"Another girl, Paul?" Jeremy laughed. "God, you gotta cut down on the sex, dude."

"Shut up, freak," Paul growled. "She's not here for that."

"I'm just teasing," Jeremy laughed, placing out his hand for me. "Paul's not like that, honest to God."

A smile crept over my lips. "Cameryn."

"Nice name," he chuckled. "Isn't that a dude's name?"

Paul shook his head, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"We're going upstairs. Don't come up, and call when Mom's home."  
"Have fun."

Paul led me up the stairs to the second door on the left. He fell back on his messy bed, which was covered in AP magazines and CDs, and smirked at me.

I took in the messiness of his room. It was a lot more than I could take in at first glance. I suspected that his floor was white, as I could see patches between old clothes and books. His walls were a dark blue, covered in different posters of bloody movies and bands like Korn and Marilyn Manson.

"I know it's messy," he laughed, placing his hands behind his head.

Slowly, I walked towards him.

"It's not what I expected," I mused. "I imagined a bunch of posters of half-naked girls."

He shook his head. "Naw. I don't need the posters when I can get the real thing."  
When I got close enough to him, he pulled me down onto his stomach.

He looked me square in the eye, pushing my hair that was dangling in his face behind my ear. He slid his hand down the side of my face and down my chest.

"How long am I staying for?" I whispered.

He shrugged as best as he could with me on top of him. "You can stay as long as you want. I just told Jeremy to tell me when Mom was home so we knew not to make out while she's here. Too much of a risk for her to come in on us."  
I lowered my lips to his for a peck. "Does your mom not like it when you bring girls home?"  
"She likes it when I get girls and stuff, but she doesn't like the PDA."  
He gave me another kiss, opening his mouth slightly to bite my lip. I smirked, letting his lips fall off of mine.

"I like PDA," I mused, running my hand through his hair. "It lets me know how you feel."

He kissed me again, and I let his tongue slip into my mouth. We wrestled for a few minutes before he pulled away.

His hands rested on my butt as he smiled at me. Slowly, he turned us so he was on top of me.

"I think you know how I feel," he chuckled. "So are you staying for dinner?"  
I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. Jared will flip if I'm not home for dinner," I lied.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you so obsessed with how Jared felt?"  
"When he became part of my family."  
"He can't rule your life forever."  
"You think I let him rule my life?" I giggled. "If he ruled my life I wouldn't even be here right now. Trust me, I rule my own life."  
Paul smirked and leaned down to steal a kiss.

"Then prove it. Stay for dinner. Meet my parents."  
"But I don't want to," I whined. "I hate meeting parents."  
He leaned down again and French kissed me.

The truth was, I knew Jared wouldn't care if I was home or not. My dad wouldn't care if I was home either. They wanted me to have my own life, and experience my own things. This was what living with them was all about, new experiences. They wanted me to be happy.

"My parents are cool," he assured me. "It would make me happy if you staid."  
I smiled. "Who said I wanted to make you happy?"  
He kissed me again and put on a sad face.

"That just breaks my heart, Cameryn. I can't believe you don't want to make me happy."  
I shook my head. "We're not even going out, and no you can't ask me to be your girlfriend right now, so I don't want to meet them."

"Please?" He pouted. "Pretty please with cherries and sprinkles on top?"  
I shook my head. "Paul, you're such a three year old. _That_ will definitely not get you anything."

"Are you sure?" he sang. "I think it will."  
"No, it won't."  
He kissed me. "Please?"  
"No."  
"Please? Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeease?" He placed another kiss on my lips. "It would make me veeeeeeerrrrry haaaaaaaapppppy."

"I'm sure it would."  
"So please?" he sang. "Will you?"

"Fine," I growled. "But if they interrogate me like I'm some ex-convict or something I'm leaving."  
"They won't," he chuckled. "They're cool parents."

I rolled my eyes. "Since when were parents cool?"

"Fine, they're as cool as parents can get. They won't do that to you."

"I will walk out on dinner, and you know it."

"I know you will." He kissed me. "I thought we came here to make out. You even said you'd rather be on my bed." He moved us up so we were fully on the bed, him still straddling me.

That began our three hour make-out session.


	11. Brothers Are NOT Good

"MOM'S HOME!"

Without warning, Paul quickly got off me and threw some schoolbooks on the floor.

"Pretend you're doing homework," he whispered, handing me a notebook and a pencil.

Looking down at my book, I realized it was Calculus. How was I supposed to know how to do Calculus?

The door opened slightly, and a small, older lady came into the room. She definitely was in her mid to late-forties. Her hair was dark like Paul's with Jeremy's deep blue eyes. She wasn't fat, but she was plump with a big smile.

"How are you kids?" she cooed, smiling down at Paul. "Paul, you shouldn't let a girl come into a room unless you're planning to turn her off. It's so messy!"  
I chuckled behind my breath, shaking my head and smiling at Paul.

"Is Cameryn staying for dinner?" Mrs. Reece continued, leaning against the door.

"Yeah," Paul replied. "Speaking of dinner, what are we having?"

"I was thinking of ordering pizza," she mused. "I'm too lazy to cook, and there's a game tonight."

"Who's playing?" I piped up. She seemed shocked at the sound of my voice.

"Um... I'm pretty sure it's Golden State and LA tonight," she replied. "But, the hell if I know. I just watch it with the boys."

"I know how you feel," I chuckled.

"I hear you're Jared's stepsister," she continued. "And if that's true you can come over whenever you want."  
I smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Reece. I'll hold you to that."

Mrs. Reece shook her head as she laughed. "I'll call when dinner's ready. It was nice meeting you, Cameryn."  
"You too Mrs. Reece."

She closed the door. The pitter-patter of her feet silently disappeared.

Paul got up from his spot on the floor, placed both hands on either side of my body, and kissed me.

"See," he whispered, breath tingling my lips. "That wasn't too hard."  
I smirked. "I thought there was not to be any making out while your mom was home."

Paul shrugged and kissed me again, furthering this kiss.

"Only when we're around her. If we're not..." He pushed his lips against mine; I let out a soft moan. "Then we can do anything."  
Once I got his concept of "anything" I pushed him off and shook my head.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
"As long as we don't make too much noise."

"Oh, suck it Paul."  
He smirked. "I don't suck; I lick."

I pulled a pillow off the bed and smacked it into his face.

"God, you're such a perv," I muttered.

He snatched the pillow from my hands and tossed it back to its original spot. "I already knew that. Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious. Jeez, you and Jared are more alike than you think."

"That's probably true," I laughed, getting off the bed. "So can we go downstairs?"

He took my waist and pulled me onto him so I was straddling his lap.

"No, we can't. If we go downstairs I can't make out with you."

I rolled my eyes. "That's kinda the point."  
"What?" Paul feigned horror. "I can't believe that you would rather talk to my mother than make out with me! That just breaks my heart."

"Good, kinda the point," I teased. "Now let me go."  
He smirked. "I think I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips.

"Now?"  
He shook his head. "Nope."

I leaned my lips down to his and let him continue the kiss for some time before I pulled away.

"Now?"  
He smirked. "What if I don't wanna?"  
"Then I won't kiss you anymore."  
He pulled me down on the bed so my head was on the pillow and he was on top of me. He leaned down to kiss me, but I turned my head.

"Oh yeah," he purred into my ear, and then bit it. I froze.

Slowly he traced his tongue around the shell and down my chin. He bit right bellow my chin and massaged the bite with his tongue in circles. That was going to leave a mark.

He lowered his lips down my neck and to my shoulder. Swiftly, with his left hand, he pushed down the collar of my shirt so my shoulder was revealed to him.

"Stop," I moaned, but there was no authority in my voice. I was loving every second of it.

He continued back up his trail, kissed the corner of my mouth, and then kissed me on the lips. I took him welcomingly.

"Paul," I whispered between kisses. "Stop."

He pulled away slowly, teasing my bottom lip between his. He looked down at me with his famous smirk.

"You don't want me to," he breathed. "You just want more."  
I shook my head. "Get off me."  
"What if I don't want to?"  
With all my strength I put my hands to his chest and tried to push him away. It wasn't working.

"I'm stronger than you baby doll," he chuckled, leaning down for a kiss. He caught my cheek instead.

"You're such a bastard," I growled. "Get off me."  
He took me by the waist and rolled us over so I was on top of him.

"There." He smirked. "Happy?"  
I tried again to get out of his grasp, but, again, I failed.

He looked down and began kissing my collarbone and all the skin that my shirt showed. He used his tongue all over, and the warm thing felt amazing against my skin.

I could feel him hard against my thigh, and I smirked, letting out a moan.

Slowly, I slid my hand down his jeans and traced my finger around his dick. He pulled away and moaned.

"Fuck, Cameryn," he groaned. "Don't play down there unless you plan to finish what you've started."

I took my hand out and ran it up his shirt, around his well-built abs and chest.

Paul moved his head up and took my lips again. He traced his hands to the rim of my jeans and played with my thong. He twisted it between his fingers as he twisted his tongue with mine. It felt so right to be on top of him.

"Pizza!" Mrs. Reece's voice startled me; it made me jump.

Paul chuckled and kissed me one more time before letting me go.

I got off the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. No doubt I had sex hair, and my make-up was smudged. I ran my index finger around my lips, taking off any extra lip-gloss.

Paul pulled down his shirt and licked his lips.  
"Damn, that's some good tasting lip-gloss," he chuckled, running his hand through his hair. "You ready to go downstairs?"  
I nodded slowly; Paul held out his hand, and I took it.

He led me downstairs where Jeremy and Mr. Reece were sitting. Mrs. Reece was coming out from the kitchen with pre-cut pieces of pizza.

"Cameryn, make sure you get some before the boys eat it all," Mrs. Reece told me. I nodded.

"Thanks, Mrs. Reece."  
Paul and I sat on the ground, leaning against the bottom of the couch. He had his arm around me; my head was on his shoulder, as we watched the basketball game.

"Here." Paul put the end of a piece of pizza to my lips. I took a small bite.

Paul laughed and took a huge bite of the slice. "God, do you not eat anything?"  
I shook my head. "Not really."  
"Girls," Jeremy mumbled.

"Hey!" I slapped his leg that was behind me. "Be nice."

"Yeah," Paul backed me up. "Be nice to her."

"You like basketball, Cam?" Mr. Reece mused.

"Uh... kinda. I'm more of a football person."  
He shrugged. "Yeah me too, but football isn't until fall, and I just need to watch a sport."

He chuckled and took a sip of his Flat Tire beer. Paul rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head.

"Look," Jeremy sang. "Paul's got a girlfrieeeeeeeeeeeend."

"She's not my girlfriend yet," Paul growled. "Back off bastard."  
This all made a smirk cross over my small lips. How Paul acted when my name was mentioned made me laugh.

"You two act like five year olds," Mrs. Reece giggled.

I nodded. "So I've noticed."

"Are you going to eat that?" Jeremy asked, sticking a big, greasy finger to the slice of pizza in front of me.

I shook my head. "No. Knock yourself out, kid."

Jeremy smirked and shoved half the slice down his throat.

Paul pushed my hair behind my shoulder and leaned into my ear.

"Is everything alright?" he whispered. "Are you sick?"  
"No," I replied, not looking at him. "I'm just not hungry."  
"Oh."

Paul kissed my head and returned to the game, dropping the subject.


	12. Playlist

Angel- Aerosmith

Angel- Aerosmith

Beautiful Soul- Jesse McCartney

The Best Thing- Relient K

Check Yes Juliet- We The Kings

Curse of Curves- Cute Is What We Aim For

Everything I Ask For- The Maine

Hot- Avril Lavigne

Hallelujah- Paramore

Must Have Done Something Right- Relient K

Navigate Me- Cute Is What We Aim For

The One I'm Waiting For- Relient K

Until The Day I Die- Story Of The Year

Your Body Is A Wonderland- John Mayer


	13. Snowy Wonderland

One too many bites of pizza slid down my throat for my liking. It wasn't like I couldn't eat, but it would be hard to get it out of my system after two hours. My toothbrush would have to go further down than usual.

By eight I said goodbye to Mrs. Reece and Paul and thanked them for letting me stay over. Paul said we'd have to do that again sometime. It wasn't exactly on the top of my list.

I walked home (Jared's house was only a few doors down) even though it was extremely cold. Snow was about to fall; you could tell by the really dark clouds. Just perfect.

When I got home I was greeted with the sound of my dad and Jared cheering on the same game that I had left in the fourth quarter of.

"Hey Cam-Bam," Jared laughed, turning his attention my way.

I nodded. "Hey."  
"How was Paul's?" he mused. My dad's head snapped towards me.

"You were with Paul?"

My shoulders shrugged. "Yeah. Why is that so bad?"  
"He's a player," he growled. "I don't want you seeing him."

"Dad," Jared whispered. "Cool it. I'll explain later."

"Explain what?" Dad almost screamed. "Cameryn, go to your room."  
I lowered my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"  
"Just go," Jared breathed. "Please."  
"Fine," I growled.

With big footsteps I went up the stairs and into my room. What the hell were they talking about down there? I wanted to know!

But then again it would be easier to do my little project without any interruptions.

With one hand I grabbed my toothbrush and tied my hair back with the other. There couldn't be any evidence that _this_ was happening to anyone.  
The end slid into my throat, and the rest is a little too gruesome to explain.

The next morning turned into Saturday in what felt like a blink of an eye. Everything went by so quickly that it slipped my mind.

For reasons of not wanting my lips to turn purple I didn't go back to Paul's on Thursday or Friday. Besides, all the guys were going to hang out Saturday afternoon, so it wasn't like I was avoiding him or anything. We weren't exactly "dating" so to speak. He hadn't even taken me out.

My wake-up call that morning was Jared jumping on my bed. I whined and pulled the covers over my head.

"CAMERYN!" he cooed in my ear. "It's eleven. Time to wake up!"  
"Go away bastard," I growled.

Jared straddled my waist and jumped.

"Don't make me get Paul up here," he teased. "He will."

"Send him up."  
"PAUL!"  
With my free hand I pulled a pillow over my ears. How did Jared get so freaking loud?

"Yeah dude," Paul's voice filled my ears. "Need help?"  
Jared's weight came off me and was replaced with a different weight. I assumed it was Paul, and when the person started kissing my neck I knew it was him.

"Get off me," I moaned. "You're fat."  
"C'mon baby." He nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "Get up."  
"No," I growled. "Go away."  
Without effort Paul pulled the pillow away from my hands. I whined and reached for something to hide my face from the sunlight that so newly filled my room.

Instead I was greeted with Paul's lips.

My eyes popped open. I growled and bit his lip.

"Damn bitch," he laughed, wiping off his mouth. I could see the ruby color on his hand. "That hurt."  
"Get off me."  
He smirked. "Never."

"Go suck balls."  
I could feel his breath against my ear. "I'd rather suck you instead."

"Fine," I whined. "I'm up. Now get off me."  
"How can I be so sure you're up?" He smirked down at me.  
With a role of my eyes I leaned up to catch Paul's lips and kiss them actively.

"Now may I get up?" I growled.

He pecked me again. "Actually I'd like to talk to you."

"I'm out."  
Why did Jared have to back out so quickly?  
"So why have you been avoiding me?" he mused, twisting his fingers through my hair.

"I have not been," I replied. "I've seen you like every day."  
"Yeah, but we haven't spent any time, you know?" He kissed my lips. "Just us."  
"You treat me like I'm your girlfriend," I scoffed. "I'm not."

"You don't want to be?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Course I do Paul. Just not if it's based on us making out."  
He smiled. "I would never do that to you Cameryn. I hope you know that."  
There was a knock at the door that made us turn both our heads.

"Paul! Get out so Cam can get changed already and we can go!"

It was Jacob's voice, no doubt. He was laughing as he called.

Paul rolled his eyes, caught my lips, and got off me.

"You got ten minutes babe," Jacob called as Paul opened the door.

"Gotcha kid."  
Jacob rolled his eyes as he closed the door.

All I chose to wear were a pair of really tight, grey skinny jeans, a black Young Wild Things Tour concert shirt, and a big NYU jacket. It would be as warm as I needed with Paul around.

Everyone was in the living room when I came downstairs. Paul smirked at me and was the first to greet me, taking me in his arms.

"You ready baby?" he whispered, brushing back my bangs. I nodded.

"We got somewhere hella cool to show you," Jared laughed, getting up from his spot on the floor. "You'll like it."

"Love it," Paul corrected. "Everyone ready?"

The boys replied with some form of a yes as they stood up. Paul dropped his arms off my body and took my hand instead. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as we walked out of the house.

"It's kinda a long walk," Embry laughed. "Is the princess gonna be able to handle it?"  
With one kick a bundle of snow hit his back. He smirked as he looked back.

"I'll take that as a yes."  
"I'll carry you," Paul laughed as he kissed my forehead. "That okay baby?"  
"You're all ass holes," I growled. "You're mean."

"We already knew that babe," Jacob laughed. "Thanks for the news."  
I tried to kick him with snow too, but he dodged it. Stupid ass hole.

After about fifteen minutes of walking through a part of the forest we reached a river. My jaw dropped.

It was so beautiful with the way the snow and trees and rocks were arranged.

I could feel Paul smirk.  
"You like it?" He kissed my forehead. "I do too."

"Kim?" Jared called. "Kimberly, is that you?"  
With one glance I noticed Payton and Kim in the woods right across from us. Kim's face lit up, but Payton froze.

Kim ran to Jared and jumped on him.

"Come over here, Payton!" Kim called from her boyfriend's arms. "It won't hurt!"

Slowly Payton crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to us. They all said silent hellos as Embry stared at her. She looked away.

Embry came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Paul smiled at the scene and took my lips with his.

"Hey Cam." Kim's voice interrupted the tranquil state. "What's up?"  
"Not much. Just chillin with the guys. They woke me up to get my ass over here."

Payton peeked over at me and Paul with her little eyes. I smiled.

Embry started petting her hair. "Are you cold?"

She gulped. "Not anymore."

"Let's go sit down somewhere," Quil suggested. We all followed him.

Paul sat me on his lap and cuddled me close to him to keep me warm. His lips touched my neck, and I shivered.

"What were you guys doing back here?" Jared asked.  
"We were bored," Kim replied simply. "Payton wanted to show me this place."

"She was with me yesterday," Jacob spoke. "I found her out here."

"Thank you for making sure she wasn't killed," Kim laughed.

"We have to get back home in an hour," Payton blurted out. "We're going out for dinner."

I raised my eyebrows.

Kim froze. "Oh, yeah, that's right. In Forks."

"What, you guys scared of Forks or something?" I teased.  
Payton rolled her eyes. "Yes, very scared. Actual humans scare the shit outta me."

I smirked as I laughed. "Nice comeback, Pay."  
Embry snuggled against her neck and pulled her as close as he could.

"We should all hang out one night," Paul suggested. "All of us."

"I don't know if my dad, I mean parents, will let me," Payton stated. "He, they don't like me in big groups."

"Just don't tell them." Paul shrugged. "It's not that hard. You got out here."

"Because my dad wasn't there. Look, I'll try, okay?"

"I would like it if you came," Embry whispered. She smiled.

"I'll try," she repeated.

"Good," Paul smirked. "We promise we won't let Embry rape you."

Kimberly balled up snow in her hand and threw it straight into Paul's face. I ducked.

He shook it off. "This means war!"

Immediately he threw me off his lap. I made a bump sound in the snow.

We all got up and began throwing snowballs at each other like we were five year olds. My body was freezing cold, but I was having way too much fun to care.

Payton, Kim, Paul, and I ganged up on the other four boys with massive loads of snowballs. None of us even bothered to dodge the balls; it was too much fun to get hit by the snow.

All the guys turned on us. Jacob pulled me down by my hands and Paul straddled me. Quil did the same thing with Jared.

"Hey," I whined. "Don't rape me."  
Paul smirked as he began kissing my neck. "Maybe."

"Jacob, if you know what's best for you, you'll get your hands off my wrists," I growled.

Jacob smirked and bent down. "Sorry Cam, that's a no go."  
With all my strength I started to role around in the snow. I'm not embarrassed to say I learned that from Animal Channel.

"Shh," Paul tightened his legs around my waist. "Let her go Jake."

He dropped his lips to mine and took them possessively. I replied like always did.

Slowly his hands traveled behind my neck. I felt something cold against my chest.

"Paul…"  
He smirked as he pulled away. My hands felt around my chest until I grabbed a ring attached to a chain.

"You gonna be mine?" he whispered.

My smile grew. "Of course."

"Hey Payton!" Kim yelled, interrupting our moment. "It's going to take a while to get back! We should leave now!"

She followed Kim back into the monstrous woods.

Paul looked back at me and took my lips again. We made out for a few minutes until he pulled away.

"So no lying right?" he whispered, pressed against my lips. "For real?"  
"Of course Paul," I laughed. "For real."  
He smirked and pushed his lips on mine again.


	14. Cookies

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating against my wooden dresser. I moaned with a big sigh.

I picked up my phone and moaned into the phone.

"Good morning to you too my angel."  
It was Paul, and I growled at him. He should've known not to wake me up in the morning.

"You should get dressed. We're going down to Emily's, and I'm stopping by before, so you should get dressed before I come and dress you."  
"Like I would let you. I'd go cong-fu on your ass before you could.

He chuckled. "Sure baby. Just get dressed for me please so I won't have to get beaten up by you."  
"I don't wannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Guess what? I don't care. You can go to Emily's in your pajamas. Actually, don't make me get your brother up there."

"Oh, I'm shaking in fear. He scares the living shit outta me."  
"Baby, please…"  
"I guess. I'll get dressed just for you."

"Thanks baby. I'll see you soon."  
"Bye."

I hung up the phone and threw it to my side. I wasn't really in the mood to argue with Paul, nor to get up. It wasn't like I had any need to impress Emily, so it wouldn't matter if I went to her house in my pajamas, right?

So I thought. Sometimes I just don't follow my thoughts. Instead, I took a shower, did my make-up, and put on a pair of jeans with a color-coordinated top.

I wanted to look my best, not to impress Emily, but still look hot for Paul. There was this weird part of me that always had to look hot, even if it wasn't for anybody.

Slowly, I walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Jared was lounged across the couch. With a smirk, I jumped on top of him, and he let out a huff.

"Ohmygod, that hurt," he winced. "Cameryn..."  
"You're welcome. Since your best friend had to wake me up this morning."  
"I'm going to murder that fag," he growled. "Please get off me."  
"No." I lay down on top of him and rested my head on his chest. "I'm too tired to."

Suddenly, I felt his fingers run over my stomach. I laughed so hard that I rolled off of him and hit my head against the floor.

"Ow," I whined. "That hurtttttttttttt."  
"Suck it up baby," Jared teased  
Before I could retaliate, the rest of the boys came in with perfect unison. It sometimes scared me how they always were together.

"My poor baby." Paul came over to me and straddled my waist. "Tell Pawl where it hurts."  
I smirked. "My lips."  
Slowly, he leaned down to kiss my lips. "All better?"

"No."

He leaned down again and took my lips powerfully with his. He kept going until Embry screamed out "EW!"

Paul sighed with his eyes closed. "Embry, shut your god kjlbkgcfbvdammed mouth."  
"EW!" he laughed again. I started to laugh.

Paul rolled his eyes as soon as he opened them and crawled off of me. I used the couch to help me up.

"Why do all of you guys get here in perfect unison?" I mumbled.

"We don't. Jacob isn't here," Quil stuck out his tongue. "So ha!"  
"Oh, shit. I gotta go pick him up," Jared growled. "I'll see you guys down there."

"Wait?" I paused. "What?"

"His car broke down," Jared mumbled. "Stupid ass hole. I'm gonna go get him."  
"Alright." Paul wrapped an arm around me. "We'll take good care of her."

Jared looked at Paul and raised his eyebrows.

"As best as we can," he corrected, pulling me to his side. I gulped.

"Whose car?" Jared asked.

"Mine," Quil piped up. "My car isn't harmful, so she'll be fine."

"Okay." Jared flipped up his hood. "See you guys in a few."  
Embry, Quil, Paul, and I piled into the truck. I sat in the back with Paul, so I could cuddle to him for warmth. He was the best heater that I could ever have.

It took two minutes to get to Emily's, and when we did Paul burst through the door.

"Men in the house!" Paul's voice sang. I met him with a smack in the stomach.

"You're so God dammed loud," I whined. "You give me migraines."

"And you love it." Paul kissed my forehead. "All better?"  
I smiled. "Much."

"Hey Pay-Babe." Paul took Payton into a hug from behind. "Whatcha got there?"

"Cookie," she whispered, holding it up to him. He took a bite.

"Amazing, as always, Emmy," he laughed, sticking up his thumb.

I hadn't noticed the quiet Payton sitting there with a small cookie in her little hand until Paul did. Boy, did she look horrible, and not in the mean sense. She had bags under her eyes, a bunch of bruises on her neck, and a scar on her lip.

Embry and Quil followed behind us.

"C'mon, Cam, take a bite." Paul stuck the cookie in my face.

I pushed his hand away. "No thanks."  
"C'mon, just one bite," Paul managed to get it back in my face.

"No, don't make me bite your arm off."  
Kim laughed. "She will."

Paul simply shook his head and stuffed the cookie in his mouth.

"Hey, Payton."

Embry took her by the waist and held her close against his over-heated body.

"Why are you so cold?" he whispered. She was cold for a certain reason, dumb shit.

"We walked here." She stuck the cookie back up to him. "Want?"

He took a bite. "Thanks babe."

She placed the rest of the cookie in my mouth and dusted the crumbs off her hands.

Embry leaned down, pressed his face into her hair, and took a long whiff.

It was cute how much Embry cared for Payton. He cared for her with all his life, and nothing could ever change that. Sure, Paul cared for me and all, but I wanted the relationship that Embry and Payton had. It was more than amazing.

"How is everyone?" he asked. "I heard that Kimmy and Payton walked down here."  
"Holey crap," I laughed. "It's, like, Antarctica out there."

"So I've noticed," Kim replied. "Pay's house is only like five minutes from here."  
"You need a ride home?" Quil asked. "We can fit two more in my car."

Kim shook her head. "Naw. We'll just walk and survive. It's not that bad."

The door opened again, and two voices joined the group.

"Hey baby." Jared greeted Kim with a kiss. "How was your sleepover?"

"Good," she replied. "It was fun."  
"Hey guys," Jacob's voice entered. "What's new?"

Quil shrugged. "Just eating all Emily's food."

"I'm going to start making you pay for my groceries," Emily mumbled.

Paul took Emily in his arms and kissed her forehead. "No you're not. You love us too much."  
"Not the girls, but you guys. Gonna stop letting you come over."  
"But then you'd miss us," Jared whimpered. "That would make us sad."

"Good," she teased. "Save me some trouble."  
"I'm tired of standing," Jacob mused. "Let's go to the living room."  
Embry took Payton by the waist, threw her over his shoulder, and smacked her butt. I started laughing.

"Put me down!" she squealed. "Embry..."  
"Call," I finished for for.

"Thank you."

Embry sat down on an old couch and slid her into his lap.

Paul looked at me and pulled me down on top of him. With a sigh, I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Is something wrong baby?" he whispered, taking my hair in between his fingers.

I tried my best to shake my head. "No. I'm fine."

"Do you need me to do something for you? I can, you know."

I shook my head again. "I don't need anything. I'm just tired, I suppose."  
Paul didn't have a chance to answer, because then a bright Emily came in.

"Who wants hot chocolate?"

A few hours passed until Payton and Kim decided they "had" to leave. I didn't get it, nor did I really want to. It was out of my power, and out of my circle.

I got out of Paul's grasp, with a fight, to say goodbye to Kim and Payton.

When I walked up to Kim she gave me a hug and smiled down at me. "You behave, alright, little missy?" She took my face between her hands and laughed.

"Sure thing, Kimbo," I laughed. "Right back at ya."  
Kim laughed and let me go. I walked right over to Payton.

I took her into a hug. "You take care of yourself kid."  
"Will do, Cam," she whispered. "You too, please."

"I'll do that for ya, babe," I laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. See ya."  
She and Kim said good bye to everyone else as I plunged back onto Paul. He held me close in his arms and kissed my forehead a few times.

There were empty mugs everywhere and the boys were laying on their backs. Jacob was right under us, and every time I caught his eye he smiled. So he was being nice to me.

"Are you sure you're alright, baby?" he whispered, petting my hair. "You seem kind of tense."

"Naw," I laughed. "Seriously, Paul, I'm okay. I promise you."  
I let one of my feet hang down and hit Jacob in the stomach. He let out a moan.

"Ouchie!" he whined. "That hurt!"

"Suck it up, you big baby."  
He looked up at me and smirked.

"What now?" Embry asked. "The fun's gone."

I pretended to be offended. "HEY!"  
"Sorry, doll," he laughed. "I forgot you were there. You've just been so quiet."

"Well, I am here, and I'm the funnest of them all!"  
Jacob laughed. "Not since we can't make out with you."  
This time it was Paul who kicked Jacob, and Jacob sounded like that kick actually hurt.

And I laughed like there was no tomorrow.


	15. Movies

A few days later it felt like nothing had changed. Still it felt a little strange to feel the cold metal against my neck. It didn't bother me that much, just the first day.

Actually, I was supposed to meet Paul that night to go to the movies, which wasn't that unusual. I knew what he wanted to do, I just didn't get why he wanted to do _that _in the movies.

I didn't question him, though. I simply started getting ready for the movies.

As soon as I put on my shirt I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called, not really directing any attention to the person walking in.

"You getting ready to see Paul?"  
When I turned around I saw a smirking Jared sitting cross-legged on my bed.

Swiftly I turned back to my mirror. "What's it to ya?"

"Just wondering," he mused. "Kim's coming over tonight."  
I rolled my eyes. "Lucky her."

"Hey!" He took my squishy pillow off my bed and smacked me in the back of the head. "Be nice!"  
"Be nice?" I giggled, picking up the pillow. "You call this nice?"

With all my strength I chucked the pillow at him. He caught it mid-air, which didn't surprise me much. He was too fast for me to hit him.

"So what are you and Kim planning on doing?" I mused, placing in my stud earrings one by one.

"I don't think that's any of your business, young lady," he chuckled.

"Ew," I cringed. "I didn't need to know that."  
"Know what?" he laughed. "I didn't tell you anything."  
"You told me enough by your choice of words." I rolled my eyes. "What are you even doing here anyways?"

"I don't know," he sighed, leaning back on my bed.

"Hey! Would you get off that? I just made it like five minutes ago, and I don't want my sheets smelling like you when I come home."

"You'll smell too much like Paul to notice," he chuckled. "'Sides, I'm tired."  
"Then go lay down in your room."

He pouted and started throwing a pillow in the air. "But my room's no fun because I have no one to talk to."

"Get Marina then."

He shook his head. "No. Last time she was in my room she ruined everything."  
"Like you're doing right now?"

"No!" He set the pillow down. "I have no clue what you're talking about!'

With another role of my eyes I put on my eyeliner.

"So, what movie are you guys seeing?" he mused, laying back again.

"I don't know. He's doing something before, so I have to drive my own fucking self down there. Are you using the car?"  
"Yeah, to go get Kim, but I can drop ya off if you want."  
"That'd be better than waiting for him. I really hate when he decides he has to do something right before we go out. It's like, ya, thanks buddy."

Jared snorted and threw the pillow at the back of my head.

"HEY! I just did my hair."  
"Woops, I thought you didn't. It looked like crap." He smirked.

I pouted. "That hurt my feelings."  
Jared was still giggling as he came up to hug me from behind. "I'm sorry little princess." He kissed the top of my head. "You look great, as always."

"That's a little creepy coming from my step brother," I chuckled, looking back at him.

"Then can I say that you look ugly again?"  
"No." I tapped his forehead with the palm of my hand. "You can't call me that either."

"Then you look good," he proposed. "Is that okay?"  
I shrugged. "I guess."

"Good." He let go of my stomach. "Now hurry your ass up so I can drive you down and then go get Kimbo."

"Kimbo?" I asked. "I thought only I could call her that."  
"Nope. I just call her that behind her back." He stuck out his tongue. "She doesn't like it when I say that."

"Well, then..." I rubbed my hands together. "REVENGE!"  
"You are going to keep your little mouth shut, because if you tell I'll be sure to make your life hell." He smirked. "Okay little girl."

"Aw, Jawed!" I squealed. "I would never do that to you!"

"Good." He opened his arms. "Thank you little girl!"

Without warning I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He let out a huff and laughed on his way down.  
"Ouch. That hurt!"

"Good." I kissed his cheek. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah, if you get your ass off of me."  
I started laughing as I got off him. "Okay."  
I quickly slid into my stiletto boots and took my jacket from my closet. Jared got up from the bed, brushed off his jeans, and stuck his hands in his pockets. He dug out the keys and tossed them in the air, catching them as they came back down.

"Let's go, little one."

He slung his arm around me and led me downstairs.

"Paul's taking you home right?" Jared called through an open window as I closed the door.

"Yeah!" I called back. "I'll see you soon!'

With a turn of my heel I walked away from Jared's beat-up truck and into the movie theatre. It was cold enough outside to even wait for Paul without freezing my ass off. He always had something to do before we went out.

The movie theatre was covered in other high school students waiting for some action. It was crowded. No, crowded is an understatement. It was like a watering whole in the middle of the dessert. Everyone was attracted to it.

A few guys in the corner were lighting cigarettes and throwing broken lighters against the ground as if they had nothing better to do. A few girls were in the corner with them, checking them out to see if they were worth their time. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

When I looked to the other side I noticed some kids that seemed too familiar to me.

I didn't notice them at first. One of the girls waved at me, so, politely, I waved back. The guys started talking, and, as soon as they were done, one started walking over.

"Sup, Cam-Bam?" he chuckled.

A smile grew on my lips. "Jeremy! I haven't seen you in ages!" With a quick motion I took him in my arms. "How's life? And the girls? And Ash, Keithers, and Nate?"  
"We missed ya. Haven't seen ya in ages." He looked down at my chest and picked up the ring. "Heard you've been messing around with Reece."

"Not messing around." I shrugged. "I decided to give him a chance."  
Jeremy dropped the necklace and leaned on the wall, closing space between him and I.

"Good for you," he chuckled. "Meghan's dreams are crushed."  
"She was just joking, wasn't she?"  
He shrugged. "Suppose so."

"What about Karly? Did she find someone?"  
"Naw. She's been flirting with Ash for a while, and he likes it. They'll hook up within the next week or so."

"Oh..."

With a quick glance he watched someone walk out of the guys bathroom and then looked back at me.

"Hey, so, about us," he mused.

"Us? Was there ever an us?"  
With a smirk he took the back of my necklace and pulled my head back. He pressed his face into my neck and kissed it a few times.

"Jeremy!" I screamed. "Jeremy! Get off!"

"Damn, broad, I thought you'd be easy. Guess not."

He slapped me across the face, and I would've fallen over if he weren't holding me. He picked me up carefully, and dragged me through an exit by the bathrooms.

It wasn't like I wasn't trying to get away; I was trying with all my might. His grasp was tight around my waist, and I was disorientated from his slap. He had a firm hit, and I probably had a five star across my cheek.

The cold air from outside stung my face and my wet eyes. It wasn't for a while that I could see anything around me.

(Paul's POV)

_Damn Jacob. If he freaking knew how to fix his own damn car..._

My eyesight caught a parking space by the front of the back of the movie theatre. I took it quickly, just so I could get to my Cameryn faster.

There were a couple right by the exit, the dude carrying her to his car. I chuckled, thinking of how horny young teens could be, especially the young ones.

He carried her to the car, and something was being screamed from her lips. She looked at me frantically, and kept screaming something. The guy took his hand to her mouth to shush her up.

With a quick movement I stepped out of the car and heard my name being called. I tried to look closer at the figure, and I realized it was Cameryn.

And that was Jeremy.

I couldn't help myself but to run to them and tackle Jeremy to the ground. He hit his head against the cement and let out a sharp breath. With all my strength I threw punch after punch, knowing that I had already broken something on his face.

"Paul!" Cameryn screamed.

Just to make sure, I looked down at Jeremy to make sure he was unconscious before I got off him. She had to be safe before I could go to her.

He was knocked out, most definitely, so I got off of him and to Cameryn.

"Shh..." I cooed, picking her up carefully. "It's okay sweety. I'm here."

Her face was stained with so many lines of salty tears, and they were still flowing. She was so upset, and I couldn't see her like that.

"Paul," she sobbed. "Paul!"

"I know sweety. I'm going to take you home. You're safe now."  
No longer was I going to let her go anywhere by herself.


	16. Paul's House

The only place I could think of bringing her was back to my place. My parents were out of town, and my brother was at some party with his college friends, so we would be the only ones home. I thought she needed to be alone.

Her crying in the seat next to me distracted my train of thought. Every time we were stopped I kissed her forehead and shushed her, but soon I would get honked at to move.

The honking didn't help her very much either. With every honk she cried harder and harder.

_Thank you good people of Forks._

When we got to my house she was almost done crying. Her tears turned into soft sniffles and coughs. It eased my heart more than anything in the world when she stopped crying. Just to hear her cry broke my heart into pieces. Her happiness would mend it again, sooner or later.

"Cameryn," I whispered at the limp body beside me. "Cameryn, can I take you inside?"

She whimpered as if to say yes and nodded her little head. I smiled at her compliance and got out of the car to go get her.

Slowly and carefully, I picked her up from her seat and held her bridal style. She hid her head against my chest and used my shirt as a tissue. I didn't mind; I didn't like that shirt anyways.

It was a little bit of a hassle to open the door with her in my arms, but I managed. I adjusted her once more before walking inside.

The house was completely dark, so I reached for a light with the closest hand. The brightness hurt my eyes, and probably hurt Cameryn's too, seeing as she buried her face into my chest even more.

I climbed up the stairs with what felt like the equivalent of a feather in my arms. I cradled her like a newborn baby as I began to open the door to my room.

It was the one time in my life that I had wished that I had cleaned off my floor. A few times I almost tripped over loose articles of clothing, books, and other random things.

But, surely, I found my bed with ease. I placed her on the bed, pulled down the covers, and tucked her in. I was afraid to get in with her, mostly because of how small the bed was, so I kneeled at the side.

"Paul," she sniffled, a hand out searching for me. "Paul, where are you?"  
I took her searching hand. "Right here, baby."  
"Paul, I'm cold. Come in with me."  
I chuckled. "It's a little small, love."

"I don't care. Please come in with me."

Even through the darkness I could see the strength of her puppy-dog eyes. I couldn't say no to that.

So I climbed into the bed carefully, on top of the covers, and she cuddled to me. I wrapped my arms loosely around her body, but she kept trying to get me to hold her tighter.

"Baby, if I hold you any tighter I'll crush you," I whispered close to her ear.

"I don't care. I'm cold."

She didn't really care about anything.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

She hid her head under my arm. "No."

"No?" I asked. "What hurts?"  
"My face," she whispered. "And my stomach."

"What did he do there? Did he punch you?"  
She shook her head. "No. He just slapped me."

"Then why does your stomach hurt?"  
She sighed. "When he threw me over his shoulder. That hurt."  
"Baby," I cooed, running my hand through her hair. "It's okay. You're fine. I'm here."  
"I know," she whispered. "Damn, I don't even know why I'm getting so worked up over this." With a whisper she added, "it's happened before."

"What?" I asked. "Who did that to you before?"  
"Just one of my mom's old boyfriends," I whispered. "She caught him, and broke up with him."

My eyes widened. "He hurt you?"

"I'm used to it."  
"Used to it?" I asked. "You should never be used to that!"  
"Paul, please don't yell," she whispered. "That hurts my head."

"Oh," I breathed. "Sorry."

She yawned. "It's okay."

"So when did _that_ happen?"  
"When I was eleven or so. I think so, about six years ago..."  
"Why didn't you tell me about that?"  
"Because I didn't feel you had a right to know then."

"Cameryn," I sighed. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"  
"Yeah, I do now."  
"Because I'm always here for you," I added.

She nodded. "I know."

"And I love you."  
Her eyes opened wide for a second; I could see her surprised expression. The look somewhat dimmed as she stared me in the eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered.

_Now I wasn't exactly expecting that._

"You do? Because if you don't, don't feel obligated to say it."  
"I don't feel obligated," she replied. "I love you."  
"Cameryn, you have no idea what that means to me," I whispered. "To hear you say that."  
"Well, I don't say it to everybody, so you should hold me to that. I don't even say that to my father."  
"Trust me, I will hold it to you, most definitely. I'll want to hear it everyday."  
She sighed. "That might not happen yet, but you know that I do. You'll always know."

"Yeah. And I hope you'll know the same of me. Forever."

"Forever," she replied. "I'll remember that forever."

"Will you hold me to it?" I asked.

"Always."

(Jared's POV)

Kim left around eleven, so I had nothing better to do but wait around for Cameryn to come home. I promised John that I'd make sure she got home safe.

But when she wasn't home by one I started worrying.

I quickly pulled out my phone and called hers about five times before someone answered.

"Hello?" It was definitely Paul's tired voice.

"Dude, what the fuck have you done with my sister?!"  
"Man," he yawned. "Come over. Something happened, and I don't want to explain it over the phone. Cameryn's been asking for you."  
"What? What did you do to her?"  
"Nothing man," he replied. "But you should come over."  
"Dude, it's one in the morning. Where is she?"

"At my place. Dude, just come over."  
"Paul, if you did anything to hurt her I swear on my father's grave……"  
"Trust me dude, it wasn't me."  
"What do you mean, it wasn't you? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine now. Dude, for the last time, just get your ass over here."

"I'm gonna kill you for making me worry like this."

"Sorry, man. I had to take care of her, ya know?"

"Stupid imprinting," I muttered.

"Just get in your car and get over here."  
"Fine, I'm coming now. And don't bitch at me because I'm in pajama pants without a shirt."  
"You know I've seen that way to many times to worry about it," he chuckled.

"Fag," I growled.

"Man, your sister wants you. Now."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered. "Be there in a few."  
"'Kay. Drive safe."

"Shut up mom."  
"Bye dude."

When he hung up I ran to my car and started it. I tried to be as quiet as possible while leaving the house, but of course the door had to slam behind me. At that point I didn't care too much. I just wanted make sure she was okay.

Because I was driving fast, it only took two minutes to get over to his house. I got out of the car, slammed the door, and walked into Paul's house.

Jeremy was passed out on the couch, and normally I would've woken him up, but he wasn't my worry at that very moment.

I ran up the stairs and into Paul's room. It wasn't too hard to find it; it was the only room in the entire house with the lights on.

Quickly, I opened the door and rushed inside. Paul was sitting on his bed with a tired Cameryn in his arms. She was hiding something from me, and I knew it was on her face.

"What happened?" I walked over to the bed and kneeled down. "Cameryn, what happened?"

"It was Jeremy," Paul whispered.

I looked up at him with squinted eyes. "Your brother?"

"No. Jeremy, the druggie."  
"Shit. I told him to stay away from you." I looked up at Cameryn. "Sweety, let me see your face."

She shook her head no and hid her eyes in Paul's chest.

Paul, with a slow movement, took Cameryn's face and turned it to me. There was a big bruise on her left cheek.

"He hit you," I whispered. "That fucker hit you! If he knows what's best for him he'll never go to school again, that no good son of a bitch. I will fucking take his balls, rip them off, and make him eat them, that mother fucker. I swear on my father's fucking grave, if he's ever near me, I will kill him."  
"I'm with you," Paul whispered.

"Jared," Cameryn whispered. "You're scaring me."

"Aw, Cameryn." I reached across Paul to take her hand and squeeze it. "I'm sorry. It just hurts me to see you hurt like this, especially by someone that I hate. I'm going to make sure he feels ten times as much pain as you're feeling right now."

"It doesn't hurt," she whispered. "Only when someone touches it."

"Then it's best we don't touch it," Paul chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Huh, babe?"  
She nodded.

"Cameryn," I whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't wait with you. I feel so guilty."

"It's not your fault dude," Paul replied. "It's mine."  
She shook her head. "No, it's mine. You told me to stay away from them, and I didn't. I'm sorry."  
"Aw, baby," Paul cooed. "It's not your fault. It's ours. We were supposed to take care of you."  
"Cameryn," I whispered. "You're not going anywhere without one of us guys. I'm not going to risk that happening ever again."

"I second that," Paul agreed. "I'm sure none of the guys will mind."

"It'll make me feel like a baby," she whispered.

"No, it's not because we don't trust you. It's just, we don't want you to be hurt again," I explained. "I won't let any of the girls go out anymore without one of us, including Kim and Payton. If either of them are with you when Jeremy's there, then you all could get hurt. We don't want that."

"I couldn't bare to see you hurt again," Paul whispered. "You mean too much to me. I'm not going to risk you being hurt ever again. If I can't be there, Jared or Quil or Embry or Jacob or even Seth, Leah, Brady, and Collin. We can't let you be alone."

She nodded her head. "Okay. I understand."  
"Good," I whispered. "Do you want to stay here?"  
She nodded her head again. "Yes please."  
I stood up. "Alright. Paul, I'm leaving her in your capable hands."

"Thanks man," he chuckled. "I'll bring her home tomorrow."

"Okay," I whispered. "Night Cameryn."

"Night Jared," she yawned.

And with that I made my journey home.


	17. AIM

Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I know you're gonna be thinking "we waited this long for a crap?" But I was in drama production Shakespeare for Dummies and I had practices from right after school to 9 pm. So sorry it took so long. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cameryn's POV)

The feeling of Paul's warm breath against my skin woke me up. I moaned, not wanting to wake up, and scrunched my eyes together.

Paul kept me close to his naked chest. He had to be awake, because he was playing with my hair consciously.

That moment I wished that Paul had better blinds so the sun wouldn't blind me if I wanted to open my eyes. Too bad I would have to face it anyways.

"Cameryn," Paul whispered. "I know you're awake. Open those beautiful eyes of yours."

He was annoying me like he always had, but I complied to his wish anyways.

He was smiling down at me, and the light hit his face almost as if heaven were smiling down upon him. That only made me smile more.

I didn't remember much from the night before, but I did remember one thing, and that was when he said he loved me. It made butterflies go off in my stomach and my head spin.

It surprised me when the same words came out of my mouth, but it felt right. It felt like he deserved to hear it; it felt like I deserved someone who would say that to me, and mean it. I meant it. He at least deserved that.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"I'm not Sleeping Beauty," I giggled. "My prince charming hasn't awoken me from my deep sleep."  
"Oh, well then..." He leaned down to my lips and planted a feather-light kiss on them. "Is that better baby?"  
I nodded. "It wasn't exactly true love's _first _kiss, but it was good enough."  
He smiled down at my figure and pulled me closer in a hug. "You're so adorable, Cam-Bam."

"Adorable isn't exactly the word I was looking for," I mused. "Sexy? Yes. Fucking hot?"

"Oh of course," he interrupted me with a smirk.

"Don't be a pig," I growled, lightly tapping his cheek.

"Hey! You said it first! I was simply agreeing. Don't be a hypocrite!"

"I am not. You are."  
"How am I?" he whined, kissing my nose. "You are such a brat."

I stuck out my tongue, and immediately Paul engulfed it in his mouth. He enjoyed playing with it with his tongue, until I managed to slip it out. He frowned.

"I liked that," He pouted his big lips. "Why did you have to ruin my moment?"

I kissed his nose. "Because it's fun."  
He raised his face to trace my cheek, but as soon as his hand touched my cheek, I flinched in pain. He pulled his hand back quickly and embraced me in his arms.

"Oh, baby, did I hurt you? Where does it hurt? I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'm fine. I'm just sore"  
"Aw, baby, I'm sorry. I forgot. I love you."  
I nodded my head. "I know."

So I had said it before; I had said the "L" word. That didn't mean that I had to say it again, did it?

"Alright, stay here." He got up, and I was suddenly cold. "I'll be right back."

I wasn't about to call him back. I had to still pretend to be tough in front of him; I was tough.

(Paul's POV)  
Without another word to Cameryn, I closed the door. There was other business I had to take care of before I could lay with her restlessly.

In my left pocket my phone bounced up and down as I walked into the computer room. I pulled it out of my pocket and dialed Jared's number.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey, man, can you get the rest of the guys on? We need to talk about this, now."

"Sure thing. How's Cameryn?"

"She's doing alright, I think. She has a big bruise on her left cheek."

"That fucker…."  
"Wait and save that 'till tomorrow. We'll get him, bro."

"Damn right..."

"Get the guys. I'll talk to you soon."

"Right man, in a few."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and threw it on the desk as I signed into AIM.

_omfgthisisgay334- guys?_

_jarediscool- ya_

_alfavsbeta222- yo_

_jarediscool- hey jakey_

_omfgthisisgay334- where's every1 else?_

_Ummm…- embrys here!!!!!!!!!!_

_omfgthisisgay334- that just leaves quil_

_doingok234- what about quil?_

_jarediscool- happy now paul? Everyones here_

_omfgthisisgay334- alright who has heard bout wut happened w/cam?_

_Ummm…- I think we all hav :P_

_omfgthisisgay334- we got 2 get him 4 that_

_jarediscool- that mother fukers goin down_

_doingok234- he's the druggy right? The one u told her 2 stay away from?_

_alfavsbetta222- yea *rolls eyes*_

_omfgthisisgay234- w/e we just need 2 get him bak_

_alfavsbetta222- by doin wut? beatin him up?_

_jarediscool- or killing him_

_doingok234- ull get put in jail for that I know hes a fuker but a little bit less action_

_Ummm…- when should we plan this? If its at skool were all screwed_

_omfgthisisgay234- they always hang down on the other side of the cliff when they smoke_

_Ummm...- u know that how?_

_omfgthisisgay234- b4 I was w/sam I used to be part of their drug circle that's not the point who's in?_

_alfavsbetta222- my services r urs dude_

_jarediscool- u know mine r 4 cam_

_doingok234- im in_

_Ummm…- sounds like fun course im in_

_omfgthisisgay234- good cuz i cant let that douche get away with this_

_jarediscool- u think i could either?_

_Ummm…- shes our family bro, no matter what just like kim and payton_

_doingok234- i agree shes like my sister_

_jarediscool- she is my sister_

_alfavsbetta222- this is gonna ruin the moment, but when r we gonna do this?_

_omfgthisisgay234- 2moro?_

_jarediscool- im there_

_Ummm...- wenever u need us_

_omfgthisisgay234- alright thanks guys I gotta go bak 2 cameryn_

_jarediscool- i expect her home soon_

_omfgthisisgay234- yes sir_

_alfavsbetta222- well if that's all u need ill be goin c ya 2morro, ur house paul?_

_omfgthisisgay234- yeah sure… meet me at noon ill have everythin ready_

_Ummm…- k dude ttyl_

_jarediscool- yeah_

_doingok234- gotcha_

_omfgthisisgay234- bye_

With that I signed off and turned off my computer. Everything was in order, and that was what we needed. More like what _I_ needed. If I didn't get those guys back it would give me endless guilt.

When I came back to Cameryn she was sleeping soundly. It was the most peaceful I had ever seen her.

(Cameryn's POV)

He believed that I was asleep, and that was what I needed. He climbed in, so I was facing him, and he pulled me into his arms. His warm arms were all that I needed at that moment. His embrace, his kisses, his hugs were everything to keep me going after that horrific moment.

Just to be in his arms was the most amazing feeling in the world. He was rubbing my back slowly and resting his chin on the top of my head. I was nuzzled in his neck.

I hoped and prayed that everything would be alright. And for that moment it was.


	18. Beatings

(Paul's POV)

It was eleven forty-five in the morning and I had just driven Cameryn back to her house. She didn't need to be there while we planed for Jeremy's beating. It would scare the shit out of her, and that wasn't something I needed to deal with.

My parents had gone to some baseball game in Seattle, and I opted not to go. Baseball never interested me. Plus, they needed to be out of the house.

My brother was out too, but he knew he needed to go entertain Cameryn for a while.

As I thought out how we were going to beat Jeremy up, I decided we would just use fist. Of course I had a few pocketknives in case any of them tried to pull anything. We would catch them off guard, and when caught off guard they were breakable.

So I shoved five pocketknives in my pockets and threw on a ratty wife beater. I wouldn't mind getting blood on this shirt.

Sooner or later Jacob and Embry came through the door.

"Hey," I took their hands in greeting. "You ready?"

"Course bro," Jacob replied. "Let's get this bastard."  
"Here." I pulled out two pocketknives. "Only if those pussies try to pull something stupid."

"Got it man," Embry took a knife and popped it open. "Nice blade."

"Thanks. Have you heard from Jared or Quil?"  
"Quil's here." He opened the door and greeted everyone. "What's the plan?"  
"Fists only, but just in case," I pulled out a knife for him. "Only if they pull knives first."  
"Thanks dude."

"What about Jared?" Jacob asked.

"Hey," Jared opened the door. "Sorry I'm late, guys. I had to get a good excuse across Cameryn for me going out."

"She want you there?" Embry asked.

"She wants any one there." Jared shook his head. "She scared to death."  
"Yeah," I mused. "So are you guys ready for this?"

"Always, for any of our mates." Embry patted me on the back.

"And for my sister," Jared added.

"Good," I replied. "Let's go."

"Wait," Quil called, looking at his blade. "Do we really need these?"  
"Yeah," Jacob replied. "Those bastards always have blades on them."

"Alright," he sighed. "You guys know I hate fighting dirty."  
"Only if they pull them," Jared reminded him.

"Are we taking cars?" Jacob asked.

"No," I replied. "If they hear cars, they'll run, and we'll be screwed."

"Gotcha. A sneak attack!" Jacob jumped on Quil's back and knocked him to the ground. "That good?"

"Get off him, fool," Jared shook his head and held out a hand to help Quil up. "Don't be hurting our men."  
Jacob took Jared's hand and pulled him down, taking Jared's arms behind his back. They were both laughing.

"Can we go now?" I growled. "Save the fighting for the real target."

"Don't be sour," Embry put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll get them good."  
"Then let's go. I want to get them now."  
"I call Keith," Jacob got up. "That bitch still owes me money from sophomore year. Twenty-five bucks."

"I got Nate," Embry pulled Quil up. "I don't know why, but he bothers me."

"I guess I'll get Ash." Jared shrugged. "He's a cheapo pussy anyways."

"I'll get the girls out of there, and any other guys," Quil stated. "It'll be easy, and hopefully I won't have to fight dirty."

"Good. And Jeremy is mine."

"As long as I get a punch or two," Jared elbowed me in the ribs. "Right buddy?"

"Sure, once he's close to dead. Let's go."

We all left as quietly as we could be. They knew the signal to go, and that was all they needed. It was time to get this mother fucker back.

We circled them quietly. There were five guys, and three girls; that meant one guy that Quil would have to face. I could see the back of his head, and I was ready to pounce on my pray.

Since howling wolves were common in the area, our signal was three seconds after I finished my howl. So, I howled on the top of my lunges, and stopped.

One... Two... Three...

We all pounced at the exact same time. I got Jeremy on the ground and threw as many punches as I could with all my strength.

The girls screamed, and ran. We wouldn't have to deal with them.

"What now bastard?" His nose was bleeding. "Do you think it's cool to hit girls?"  
The rest of the guys had the druggies on the floor, but weren't hitting them. They were just contained.

"Did you think you would get away with that, fucker?" I thrust my elbow into his jaw. "How does that feel, pussy? You gonna touch her again?"  
And I continued to swear at him and punch him with all my strength. I had no recollection of time or what was really happening. All I knew was that I was revenging for the love of my life. No one was going to touch her again. This was for hurting her. This was for making her cry. This was for putting her through shit. I was going to put him through hell a million times.

"Paul!" Jared called. "Paul, he's out! Get off him, and let's get outta here!"

But I couldn't hear him. I was too engulfed in revenge, and revenge was fueling me. It was obvious he was out and bleeding badly.

"PAUL!"

This time I stopped and looked over. Jared had Ash on the ground with his arm around Ash's neck.

"Let's get outta here. You're going to kill him."

It took me a minute or so of silence to get up. I looked down at the pathetic, bloody mess on the floor and spat at him. Then I looked around at my friends, who all had guys on the ground.

I pulled out my blade. "Come on guys."  
They all got up, pulled out their blades, and ran. I followed them.

We were about three miles into the forest when we stopped. I was breathing heavily as I slid down the trunk of a tree.

"Fuck, Paul," Jacob laughed, out of breath. "You got that mother fucker good."

I spat beside me. "I hope so. See if that bastard even tries to touch Cameryn anymore."  
"Don't worry about it anymore," Jared sighed. "You got him good, and that's all that matters."

I nodded. "Yeah. I got him good."

They were all amazed that I had passed out.

(Cameryn's POV)

I tried to fill time before texting Paul for the fifteenth time in the past two hours. Usually he would text right back, but he wasn't. That freaked me out.

So I got on Myspace and replied to a couple comments on my home page, but that only wasted ten minutes. I couldn't tell my dad or Keyana what was going on, so I would have to wait for him to finally reply.

I decided to try to sleep. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. The bright colors of my walls kept me up.

"Cameryn!" my dad called. "Someone's here for you!"

It had to be Paul. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"Oh, Jeremy," I stared at Paul's brother. "What's up?"

"Paul told me to come check up on you." He pulled me into a hug. "He had something to do, but he wanted to make sure you were good."

"I'm fine," I lied. "Where is he?"

"He wouldn't tell me." Jeremy shrugged. "Sorry Cam."

"That's cool," I sighed. "You wanna go out?"

"Uh, sure," he chuckled. "Where do you want to go?"

I grabbed my coat from the back of the couch and threw it on. "I want McDonald's. Will you get some for me?"

"Sure," He threw an arm around me. "My money is your money, babe."

"Thanks. I need to get out. Paul hasn't texted me all day, and I'm lonely."

"Well, Paul knows I definitely won't try anything on you."

He opened my door and helped me inside. He climbed into the driver's seat.

"Why?" I asked.

He looked at me and started the car. "Didn't he tell you? I'm gay."

"Oh." My eyes widened. "That's kinda a shocker. I never would've known."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm not a pussy, and I don't act like a girl. I like macho gay men."

"When'd you find out?" I mused.

"Oh, sophomore year. My first gay experience."  
I smiled. "I'm bi."  
He raised his eyebrows. "I could see that. Are you party bi, or actually half lesbian half straight?"

"A mixture of both. It depends on what my boyfriend likes."  
"So have you gone out with a girl?"

"Four," I replied. "Ever since eighth grade."  
"Really?" he asked. "Good for you. Now I have a bi friend. The kids around here are pretty anti-gay, so I've actually only had one gay relationship, but that was when I was outta high school."

"So, you're like an under-cover gay?"

"I guess you could say that," he chuckled. "I'm not really undercover about it. If you know, you know, and if you don't, then you don't."  
"But you were in high school."

"Yeah. That's why I only had flings."  
"Well, good for you." I smiled. "It's fun to learn new things."

"Same goes for me," he laughed. "But, changing the subject, what do you want to eat?"

We ordered almost the entire menu to eat.

(Paul's POV)

It only took me an hour to wake up with a splash of cold water on my face. When I felt well enough to get up we all ran back to our places. We knew that each other's presence wasn't needed anymore.

Just as I had instructed Jeremy, he took Cameryn out. The entire house was empty, so it didn't look strange for me to walk in covered with blood. I needed a shower and a new change of clothes.

I picked up my phone from the desk and I had twenty new messages, all from Cameryn. So, I had to reply.

_Baby, I'm fine. Sorry, I needed to leave my phone at home. It was dead. I'll come see you soon. I love you._

I threw my phone on the bed and went to go do what I needed too.

(Cameryn's POV)  
My phone vibrated as Jeremy finished the last fry. It was from Paul.

"Can you drive me back to your house?" I asked. "Paul's finally home, and I need to see him."

"Sure thing, doll." He picked up the tray to throw it away. "Meet me at the truck."  
I walked outside into the freezing weather, waiting by the door for Jeremy. He came out and put an arm around me.

"Thanks for waiting," he chuckled, leading me to the truck.

He opened the door for me, and I got in. He got in the driver's seat, and put the car in reverse. It was time to go back.

It only took about ten minutes of Alesana songs for us to get back at the Reece house. Jeremy took great care of me, and I knew he would be a friend. Friends were what I needed.

When we walked in the house, Paul was waiting in the living room, watching a basket ball game. He looked at me, smiled, and got up to hug me. I ran into his arms.

"You scared me," I whispered. "I thought you were hurt or something."

"No." He kissed me. "There was just something that I needed to do with the guys. My phone was charging. I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay," I whispered. "I'm just glad to see you."

"I'm so glad to see you too." He took my face with his hands. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, and leaned up for a kiss. Those words felt so right slipping out of my mouth.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Jeremy chuckled. "I'll see you later."  
Once Jeremy left I looked back at Paul.

"How come you never told me he was gay?" I asked.

Two weeks had passed since the incident had happened. Jeremy hadn't talked to me at all. He stayed far away from me in English, and I hadn't seen him anywhere else. It was nice he left me alone, but it was strange. Something scared him, and I could tell.

He spent most of his time writing in a notebook; it was like that notebook was his world, but it wasn't something that bothered me. As long as he left me alone I was happy.

Not only was Jeremy leaving me alone, my relationship with Paul was flourishing. I loved him, and he loved me. It felt like everything was flat out perfect. Perfect made me nervous, but I liked it. I could get used to perfect.


	19. I Must Be Dreaming

"_Tell me that you love me, and it'll be alright. Are you thinking of me? Just come with me tonight. You know I need you, just like you need me. Can't stop, Won't stop. I must be dreaming. Can't stop, Won't stop. I must be dreaming._"  
I yawned and hit the alarm clock next to my bed. It was seven o'clock, and I had another hour until school started. Jared always told me to be ready at seven thirty, but he let it slide all the time since the incident happened. I had time to take a shower, dry my hair, and look good. I was in an unusually good mood, and I wanted to look great.

After I was ready I rushed downstairs and hugged Jared. I was in a rush to get out of there without eating breakfast, like I always was. Without complaint, Jared grabbed both of our backpacks and led us to the car.

Once we were in the car, Jared took the back of my neck and kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "You look good today."

I smiled widely. "Thanks. I actually worked to look good today, and I'm glad to hear that my work is appreciated."  
"I'm not appreciating it," he chuckled. "I'm stating the obvious."

I tapped his shoulder. "Psh, you flatter me."  
"My little sister deserves it. Now, you be a good girl today. No skipping classes secretly with Paul, okay?"

"Yes father," I laughed as he parked the car. "Whatever you say."  
"Alright."

Once I got out of the car someone pulled me into their arms. It was Paul.

"Good morning, angel." He kissed my lips. "You look very sexy today."

"Ew!" Jared whined. "Wait 'till I'm away to talk about my sister that way."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Love ya too babe. Be good."  
As he walked away Paul took my lips again. He leaned me against Jared's car and pulled away.

"Why the nice look today?" he asked.

"Don't I look nice everyday?"

"Of course you do baby," he cooed. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
He started twisting my hair in between his fingers. "Guess what today is?"

"What?"

"Our one month anniversary," he replied with a small smile.

"Crap," I whispered. "I totally forgot. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. You can make it up to me by us going out for dinner tonight. I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds good."  
Without another word the first bell for class rang. Paul seemed phased by it for a moment and then kissed me.

"Shit," he mumbled. "I can't be late for French again or she'll kill me. Is it okay if I don't walk you to class today?"  
I shrugged. "Sure, since your French teacher's crazy."  
"Thanks darling." He left a quick peck on my lips. "I'll see you at lunch, or during passing. I love you."  
"I love you too!" I called after him, but he was already gone.

I grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulders. There was about one more minute until class started. Most of the students were gone, and I had just entered the English building.

When I turned the corner I was face to face with the barrel of a thirty-nine-caliber pistol. Without thought I dropped on my knees and put my hands behind my head, as if surrendering to the unknown gunman.

"Get your ass up, bitch," the gunman growled.

I looked up. "Jeremy? Why?"  
"Get up!" he repeated.

I followed his orders quickly, still with my hands behind my head. He grabbed my elbow and thrust me against the wall. He pressed himself against me and held the gun to my head.

"Where's your boyfriend baby?" He kissed my neck slowly but roughly. "He's not here to protect you now."

Jeremy was right. Paul was three buildings away from us, and he was probably falling asleep in class, totally oblivious. I was really alone for the second time in my life. That was the one thing that brought tears to my eyes.

"Ash!" Jeremy growled with a nod to me. "Get her in cuffs."

One of the people I thought was my friend took my hands and cuffed them behind my back. I was prisoner, and I was alone. No longer could I ever dream of escaping my all-to-apparent fate. Jeremy would shoot me, or get whatever he wanted.

Ash pushed me down the hall by the exit; I fell to my knees. He picked me up by my elbow and opened the door. It took me a while to realize Ash had a gun too.

Jeremy followed behind us as we made our way to the office. Ash opened the door and fired two warning shots. Everyone ducked under their desks.  
"Everyone down!" Jeremy yelled. "Down!"

It must've scared the school more to be held hostage by one of their students then it scared me. They would've never suspected students with guns at their well-guarded facility.

Jeremy took me from Ash and threw me against the wall by the waiting chairs. I hit my head against the plywood, and then leaned against a chair.

"This is perfect isn't it?" Jeremy laughed. "All the school scared that I'll shoot them or their precious new student. Get Paul in here."  
The office was silent.

"You heard me!" Jeremy yelled. "Get Paul Reece in here! Now!"

Before another word was said there was an announcement over the intercom for Paul Reece to report to the office. Jeremy was going to do something to me right in front of Paul. What did I do to deserve this?

Jeremy pulled me up by my hair and into his arms. I let out a gasp of pain. He put the gun to my head.

"This is nice, isn't it?" he whispered huskily into my ear. "If I can't have you, no one can."

"Jeremy," I whispered.

He cocked the gun. "Shut up bitch!" He threw me to the floor. "Did I say you could talk?" He kicked me in the gut. "I didn't think so."

He rolled me over with his foot and dropped to his knees. I was on my back. He punched me in the stomach and then kissed me roughly. He stopped, though, when he heard a small cough in the background. It was Paul.

Jeremy smirked. "Hello, friend. Look how pretty your princess looks on the floor." He picked me up by my elbow and put the gun to my head. "I was thinking about shooting her, Reece. She'll be mine, no matter what you do." He traced his hand up and down my side. "This beautiful girl will look great in a coffin."

"You sick bastard," Paul growled.

"Really? What do you think is sicker? This?" He threw me against the floor. "Or this?" He kicked me to the wall. "Or maybe this?" He walked over to me and kicked me in the stomach. Tears were fluidly falling down my face. "Or this?" He cocked the gun to my head again.

"Jeremy, what do you want? Do what you want to me, just don't hurt her?"

"Don't hurt her?" Jeremy chuckled. "I don't want anything to do with you. Cameryn is mine, and she'll be mine when we're both dead. If I can't have her no one will."  
He pulled me up by my hair again and punched me in the stomach. I let out a small gasp; I would've sunk to the floor if Jeremy weren't holding me by my hair.

I could see the fear in Paul's eyes, and he could see the fear in mine. He was scared for my life, and I was scared for my life too. Jeremy had issues; he was a psycho, and there was no way to get out of this. He would surely shoot me.

"You're just in time to watch the main event," Jeremy continued. "Bitch, stand against the wall."

Paul shook his head, but I had to comply. I slowly walked to the point that would be my death.

Jeremy was smirking. "One..." He took aim. "Two..." He cocked the pistol. "Three!"  
As soon as he shot the gun Ash tackled Jeremy to the ground. The bullet went in right by my head.

"Paul!" Ash shouted. "Here are the keys! Get her out of here and call 911!"  
Paul caught the keys and rushed over to me. I was crying more than I had ever cried before. Paul turned me around successfully and unlocked my arms.

"Call 911!" Ash repeated.

"They're on their way!" the principal's secretary replied. "Can you keep him down?"  
"Yeah." He threw the pistol to the other side of the room. "Everyone get out now!"

"Ash, you're wishing for a death sentence," Paul stated. "I'll hold him down. Just get her out of here."

The conversation I had witnessed was a blur for so long because of how hard I was crying. I was still scared for my life even in Paul's arms.

When we walked out of the office policemen, firemen, and ambulance workers swarmed us.

"Where is he?" a policeman asked.

"Inside the office," Paul answered.

A man in white ran up to us. "Is she injured? Is anyone injured?"  
"No, everyone's fine," Paul replied.

With that the man ran inside, and left us alone. Paul carried the sobbing mess that I was to his car, and buckled me in.

"It's okay, Cameryn," he soothed as he started driving. "Everything is okay. You're safe now; he's going to jail."  
Paul's attempts to sooth me were fallow. Nothing he said would sooth the fright in me. I cried and I cried without stopping.

"Take me home," I cried. "Take me home."

"Alright, Cameryn," he cooed. "Shh… Everything's alright."  
But I cried. Nothing he said could help me; I just put everyone in danger. Everything was my fault. So when Paul left me, and everyone was asleep, I was going to run away. I would go to an Embassy Suites or something in Seattle. No one needed me.


	20. Hotel California

It was midnight when I decided to leave. Jared tried to see me all night, but time after time I pushed him away. I didn't need to see him; he was another person that I had hurt. He was sleeping; everyone was sleeping.

The task of getting Jared's keys off the kitchen table and my dad's credit card wasn't hard. I started the engine of his beat-up truck. It would be a two-hour drive into the city, and I was sure I was ready for it.

Jared's rock music blared in the car, and I quickly turned it down. That would be enough to wake up anyone.

So I pulled out of the driveway and followed the roads to the nearest high way. Good bye, La Push. Good bye, Forks.

It took me less time to get to Seattle than I thought, and that was a plus. Even though I had popped a Five-Hour-Energy drink three hours before, I was tired. A nice, warm bed at the Holiday Inn sounded nice.

When I pulled into the parking lot it was empty, except a few cars. There was a vacant spot, and I pulled in.

With one, quick motion I took the keys out of the car and grabbed my duffle bag. It was freezing outside and pitch black, so I hurried into the warmth of the lobby.

"Good evening!" an employee squealed. She was way too perky for two o'clock in the morning.

"Uh... room for one," I plopped down the credit card on the counter. "Non-smoking please."

"Alright, Miss..." She searched through the computer. "Ah-hah! Room 245, Miss. Just give me your name and how long you are staying."  
"Jennifer Stock," I replied. No one would find me under my dead mother's name. "And, three days."

"Thank you!" She placed the credit card and a room key on the counter. "Have a great stay!"  
I forced a smile. "Thanks."

I grabbed the two cards off the counter and to the elevator. It came quickly, and I rode up to level two.

With that I walked into the room 245, put in my key, opened the door, took off my clothes, and fell asleep in the nice, warm bed.

(Jared's POV)

"Cameryn." I knocked at her door gently. "Cameryn, please let me in. Everything's fine. You're fine. He won't be anywhere near you. Cameryn, please…"  
I put my hand to the brass handle, and the door surprisingly opened.

She was lying in bed, curled under the covers.

"Cameryn." I kneeled down and placed a hand on her stomach. "Cameryn?"

There was no movement; I couldn't even see her breathing.

"Cameryn?"

I pulled back the covers. A bunch of pillows took the shape of her body.

"Shit," I growled.

"Jared!" John yelled, bursting in the room. "Did you take my credit card?"

"No!" I stood up. "Cameryn did. She's gone, John, and I have no fucking clue where she is."

"I'll call Visa; they'll give me a report on where my card's been used. That girl scares the shit outta me."

"John, remember what happened yesterday," I reminded him.

"Yeah. She ran away, just like the spirit of her mom."  
"Well, call Visa. I'll get Paul down here. Hopefully he won't freak out."  
"That kid's got some issues." John pulled out his cell phone. "I'll be back."

(Cameryn's POV)  
It wasn't until nine o'clock when I woke up, and I knew I had a few things to do.

So, I dressed quickly, pulled back my hair into a ponytail, and threw on some shoes so I was decent to go to the computers downstairs.

All computers were empty, so I got on the closets one and put in my credit card. That meant I would have an hour on the computer.

I opened up the Internet and went to United International's website. I could buy plane tickets with the click of a button.

The earliest flight to somewhere out of the country was to Paris, France at three thirty in the morning. I bought it.

The printer started going, and I picked up my two tickets from Seattle to New York, and then from New York to Paris. It was perfect, because I was fluent in French, and Paris housed about twenty Student Hostiles. Free room and board for me.

So, this was it. I would fly to Paris with my Dad's money and never return to Seattle again.

(Paul's POV)

"What do you mean she's gone?" I yelled over the phone. "Where could she possibly have gone?"

"Apparently she bought three nights at the Holiday Inn right off of 680 South-Bound, and she bought a ticket to France."  
"France?" My eyes widened. "How'd she get out?"

"We were sleeping, fool. Just get your ass over here with your car so we can drive down to the Holiday Inn before she leaves tomorrow."

"It's tomorrow? Like the flight is tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Dude, bring your truck over here. She took mine."  
"Uh… yeah. I'll be there."

Without another word I hung up the phone and put on a shirt. She got out, and if I didn't get to her soon she would be out of my grasp forever.

So what was I supposed to do? I grabbed my keys, jumped in my truck, and floored it. The drive to Seattle would take two hours, and heaven knew if she had left somewhere before that.

When I pulled up to Jared's house he was in the driveway waiting. It only took him two seconds to get in the car.

"Floor it," Jared ordered. I obeyed.

"How could she have possibly left like that?" I asked. "How did she get out?"

"Dude, pay attention to the road. We'll get this all settled out when we get there."

"I still can't believe it." I was going seventy miles-an-hour on the highway. "Why would she just up and run like that?"

"She's scared, Paul; you know that. She just needed a break, I guess. We just got to get there before she leaves for France."

"France of all places! Are you fucking kidding me? France is full of a bunch of fags that don't take showers. My baby is NOT going to France."

"Calm down Paul."

"I can't, dude. She left just like that. She fucking left. She was fine last night, right? After I left?"  
"Are you kidding me? She was fucking scared out of her fucking mind."  
"And you left her alone? If she was scared out of her fucking mind you should've staid with her."

"Don't blame this on me, Paul," Jared snapped. "Just keep driving."  
"Sorry, dude. I just can't take this. Why does my mate have to be so God damned hard to deal with? You're lucky, you got the easy one."

"Are you kidding me? Kim was not easy."

"Well, at least she didn't run away on you." I hit the steering wheel. "Fuck, can this car go any slower?"

"It's going seventy. Paul, calm down."

"The sooner we get there the better." I ran my hand through my hair. "Fuck."

After two hours of my complaining, I think Jared was done with me. But, we got to the hotel safe and sound. That was a surprise seeing how fast I was going.

I parked the car in the first spot I saw and rushed into the lobby. Jared was right behind me.

"Hello!" A perky woman greeted me. "How can I assist you today?"

"We're looking for a young woman, Cameryn Smith," I replied. "Can you look up the room that she's in?"  
"I'm sorry sir, but that information is classified," she replied in the same voice she greeted us with. "If you would like, I could book you a room here."

I shook my head. "No, no." I reached into my pocket. "Here, here's the credit card number she booked it under. Now can you look it up?"

"Sure thing, sir!" She quickly typed in the PIN and clicked on the mouse a few times. "Ms. Stock is staying in room 245."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Stock?"

"I've heard that name before," Jared muttered. "It's her mom's maiden name."

"Gotcha." I turned back to the woman. "Can you print me out a room key?"

"Yes sir." She printed one out quickly and handed it to me. "I hope you…"

"Yeah sure." I turned away. "Let's go"

We took the stairs up one floor and ran to Cameryn's room. I tried to put my key in, but when I opened the door the lock was on.

"Cameryn!" I yelled. "Open the door now!"  
"Cameryn!" Jared repeated.

Someone closed the door, and took off the lock. I opened it again.

"Cameryn!" She was standing right in front of me, and I took her in my arms. "Don't ever leave me ever again. I love you so, so much." I kissed her face all over. "Oh baby, why did you leave? I couldn't live without you."

"All I do is cause you guys trouble," she cried. "I don't deserve to be in such a loving group."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "_I_ don't deserve _you_. Don't ever leave."  
"Move over." Jared took Cameryn from me. "You little shrimp, you can't just leave like that. You had me worried sick."  
"I can't go back there," she cried "He's there, and I can't handle that. I can't handle making you guys hurt anymore."

"You hurt us more by leaving," I stepped in and took her again. "Never leave me."  
"Paul, I can't handle this." She continued to cry. "I don't want to go back there. Don't make me."

"Fuck, we have to," I whispered. "We can't stay in Seattle forever."

"Come to France with me," She looked up at me. "Stay in France with me."

"I can't do that."  
"Get a ticket, come with me," she repeated.

Jared stepped in. "You can't just run away from your problems, Cam."

"Just for two weeks. You can bring Kim. I already have a room booked, a nice, two-room suite. Get Kim, take the early morning flight with us."  
Jared and I stared at each other for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Fine, but we ARE sharing a room. I've seen how horny you guys are in public, and I'd hate to give you guys alone time."

"Thanks Jared." She ran into his arms. "I love you."  
He looked surprised. "I love you too, Cam."

"And I love you, Paul." She came into my arms. "I love you."  
"I love you too Cameryn," I whispered.

"Get me my keys, shrimp. I'll go home, get Kim, and pack for me and douche bag."  
I smirked, but didn't have the guts to hit Jared in front of Cameryn.

She slipped out of my arms and went to the armoire to get the keys.

"Here." She tossed them at Jared. "Go get her."  
"And no fucking while I'm gone," Jared warned. "Or both of you will be in big trouble."

"Yes sir," I replied, taking Cameryn in my arms again. "I would never go against your word."

"Sure. Have fun guys."

And Jared left.


	21. Paris, Here We Come

Paul took me in his arms and kissed me like he did the first time he ever had. We fell down on the bed and he climbed on top of me.

"Don't ever leave again," he whispered into my hair. "I missed you too much."

I turned my face away. "You would've been safer without me."

"Cameryn," he breathed. "I couldn't live without you."

He kissed me again, nice and slowly, until I started crying against his lips. I had just realized how stupid I was to ever leave him and how much I hurt him. He meant so much to me, and I just left him like it was nothing.

"Don't cry," he whispered softly. "Please don't cry."  
"I can't help it," I sobbed. "I hurt you so bad."

"You didn't hurt me at all. I just want you to be happy, no matter what it takes." He slowly pulled up my shirt and traced the bruises on my stomach. "Did he do this?"  
I nodded.

"You know you're going to have to go to court, right? You need to help us throw him in jail."  
"I don't want to see him," I muttered. "Don't make me go see him."  
"I won't make you do anything baby. I promise." He lowered his lips to mine and we kissed. I missed his kisses and the way he held me.

Slowly he ran a hand up my shirt and under my bra. It felt so right, to have his hands all over my body. I ran my shaky hands up his built chest and took off his shirt. He took of mine in return as well as my bra. We were both topless when he rolled us over. I was on top of him.

He stuck his fingers under the rim of my pants and played there for a while. He then tucked his fingers under my panties. I pulled myself closer, and started fingering the button and zipper on his pants. After a while I managed to get them loose, and I pulled them off. He wore plaid boxers underneath everything, and I stuck my hand down his pants.

With a smirk Paul rolled us over again so he was the dominant one. He stuck his fingers up my pussy, and I moaned in pleasure. He made sure that I kept moaning his name. He loved it.

He pulled off my pants and panties, and pulled off his boxers. Once he made sure I was wet enough, he stuck his dick inside me. We made passionate, hard, fucking amazing love.

We finished about an hour later. It was hard to make him stop, almost as hard as it was to make myself stop. I knew Jared would get back soon, and Paul did too. That's what got him to stop in the first place. If the constant threat of Jared walking in wasn't there, we would've fucked all day.

"I love you." Paul kissed from my collar bone down to my breast. "I love you so much."  
I arched my back. "I love you too, Paul. Mmm, I love you."

He went back up to my neck, and probably left a hicky. I had hickies all over my body, from my neck to my stomach. Hickies were usually embarrassing, but I took these with pride. They marked me as his; I was his.

"I wanna take a shower," I murmured.

Paul smirked. "Can I join?"

"No," I giggled. "You can get dressed and wait for Jared to get here. God forbid that he walks in while we're in the shower together."

"Please?" He gently bit my neck. "Please baby."

"No. Now get off."  
His smirk grew bigger. "Make me."

"Paul," I whined. "Paul, let me go!"

"Fine." He got off me and went for his boxers. "Go take your fucking shower."

I smiled in victory and went to go take a shower. It didn't take long for me to clean myself off; as soon as I was done I put on one of Paul's shirts and climbed into bed. He was already lying there, waiting for me to join him. I snuggled up to his chest in response, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I really love you," he whispered. "I hope you know that."

"I do," I replied with a yawn. "I love you too."  
He kissed the top of my head and smiled. "Good night, my angel."

My eyes obeyed his request. I fell asleep quickly.

(Paul's POV)

It took another hour after Cameryn fell asleep for Jared to get back to the hotel. He dropped two duffle bags on the floor and sighed. I turned off the TV and climbed out of bed. Kim seemed like she was almost crying.

"I'm glad she's safe." She ran into my arms and held me tight.

"Me too, KImmy," I whispered, petting her hair. "Me too."  
"What time's this flight tomorrow?" Jared fell down into a green armchair.

"Cameryn said three." I ran my hand through my hair. "It's hella early."  
"Then we need to be at the airport by one," he concluded. "Is that okay with you Paul?"  
"Yeah, I agree. You got the tickets?"  
"I have them," Kim spoke up. "I printed them out when Jared said he was coming."  
"Good." I kissed the top of her head. "We got tickets, and a hotel reservation."  
"And you'll get to speak your French," Jared teased. "Lucky you."  
"Yeah." I had no good comebacks. "I guess so."

"How long has Cameryn been sleeping?" he asked.

"Bout an hour," I yawned. "I've been watching college basket ball."  
Jared pulled Kim into his lap. "Well, I'm starved. Wanna come get food with me, Kimmy?"  
She nodded.

"You want anything man?" Jared continued. "We're just going to get some fast food."  
"No thanks," I replied. "If I'm hungry I'll just order room service."

"Alright, well, if Cam wakes up before we're back tell her we were here." He grabbed his car keys. "See ya man."  
As soon as he and Kim left I climbed back in bed with Cameryn. She was facing me, and when I put my arm around her waist she replied with a recuperative snuggle. I smiled as I looked down at her peaceful face. She was so young, so beautiful. I loved her more than anyone could ever imagine, and I hoped that she knew that. She was my everything.

Cameryn stirred a little after an hour or so, and opened her eyes to mine.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she yawned.

"Bout two hours." I kissed her. "Your brother and Kim are here."  
"Good." She smiled as she yawned again. "Where are they?"  
"Getting food." I smiled. "I thought you'd know your brother better than that by now."  
"Sorry." She pouted her lips. "I'm tired."  
"It's okay baby." I kissed her pouted lips. "I love you."  
"I love you too," she whispered, tracing her fingers on my chest.

I grabbed her fingers softly. "That tickles." I took her fingers and pressed them against my lips. "If you tickle me I'll have to punish you."  
She smiled. "By doing what?"

"By tickling you back!" I ran my fingers all over her stomach, and she squealed in response.

"Okay! Okay! Stop!" She begged. "Please! Stop!"

I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled in and shoved her eyelids closed. "That tickles."  
"I know," I breathed. "I know some other things that tickle too."

With that I stuck my hand between her legs; she gasped.

"Paul," she whined. "I'm too tired. Just because I gave it up to you once doesn't mean I have to give it up all the time."

"I know baby," I laughed. "That doesn't mean I can't tease you, though. You are mine to tease."

"Until my brother gets here," she corrected. "Which, by listening to the door, sounds like he's here now."

Indeed, Jared and Kim walked through the door. Jared had a McDonald's bag in his hands along with a soda.  
"This is for you, Cam." He set it on the desk. "Chicken nuggets, your favorite."

Cameryn froze. "Uh… I'm not that hungry."

"You haven't eaten all day," I spoke up. "Eat it, for me please?"

"Um… I'm kinda…. Not that hungry."

"Eat it." I took her ear in my lips. "Please."

She sighed. "Fine."

As soon as Cameryn got up Kim took her in her arms.

"I was so worried," Kim hugged her closely. "Don't ever leave again!"

"I won't," she sighed. "I promise."

"Good." Kim smacked her butt. "Now go eat."

Jared collapsed in a chair next to the bed, and Kim fell in his lap. Cameryn was sitting at the desk, eating, while I was still lying in bed.

"So, what are we going to do in Paris?" Jared asked.

Cameryn stuffed fries in her mouth and shrugged. "Visit tourists sights, eat amazing food, and drink."

"Oh yeah, isn't the drinking age in Europe eighteen?" he laughed. "That's so nice."

"In France it's seventeen," Cameryn corrected. "That's part of the reason I decided I was going to go there."

"Nice pick," he congratulated. "That means you can drink to."

"No shit, Sherlock," she laughed.

Kim lay back on Jared and snuggled into his neck. Cameryn continued to stuff French fries and chicken nuggets into her mouth. It was obvious that she hadn't eaten all day, and that she was starving. I was thankful that Jared brought her something.

"Kim you going to bed?" I laughed. "You can take the bed, if you want."  
"I don't wanna sleep," she mused. "It's just kinda boring waiting until one o'clock in the morning."

We found some ways to pass time until we had to leave for the airport.

(Cameryn's POV)

It was hard enough to get away from the guys to throw up. Paul made me eat the food, and I wasn't happy about it. They left, telling me they would be back after a few seconds because they needed to check out. Kim was sleeping, which gave me the perfect opportunity to take advantage of. I took my tooth brush, shoved it down my throat, and threw up.

Fifteen minutes later Jared and Paul came back in. They started picking up the bags and weighing them.

"Just making sure we don't have to pay extra," Jared laughed as he put his arm around me. "How are you doing, Cameryn?"  
I forced myself to yawn. "Tired. When can I sleep?"

"You can sleep in the car when we got to the airport, and in the airplane," he replied in a sweet, caring voice. "This isn't like you; you usually stay up until three or four in the morning."  
I rested my head on his chest. "Yeah, well, getting ready for jet lag. It's the same thing your dear princess is doing."

"Well, my dear princess isn't a party maniac like this little girl right here." He ruffled my hair. "How are your bruises doing?"

I looked down at my shirt and wrapped my arms around my torso. The bruises were a soft spot in my ego, and Jared had just touched that spot.

"Fine," I whispered.

"Jared! Get your ass over here and help me get these bags down to the car!" Paul yelled from the open door. "We'll get the girls after."

Jared kissed the top of my head and then ran after Paul, grabbing two duffle bags. They left me with a sleeping Kim.

Slowly, I climbed into bed and placed my hand on her bicep. She was sleeping peacefully, just like a little baby. I almost felt bad for waking her up.

"Kimmy," I whispered, shaking her arm. "Kimmy, wake up."

She moaned and turned on her back to look up at me. "I'm sleeping."

"It's time to get up," I replied. "We're leaving as soon as the guys get back."

"I want to sleep," she whined, turning on her stomach and hiding her face in a goose-feather pillow. "They can carry me out."

I rolled her over. "You spoiled little brat. Get up."

She looked at me and smirked. "Proud of it babe."

"Get up!" I got on my knees and started bouncing up and down. "Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!"  
She hit me with the pillow. "Alright, alright! I'm up! You're making me nauseous."

"Good." I got off the bed and started slipping on my shoes. "Are you ready?"

She climbed out of bed and put on her jacket. "Yeah, yeah. Don't have a cow."

As soon as Kimmy finished putting on her shoes, Paul and Jared came in. They took their jackets off the armchair, and Jared grabbed his keys.

"You guys ready?" he mused, throwing his keys in the air.

Kim went to his side, and he wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah."

"What about you, Cam-Bam?" he continued.

"I'm ready," I replied, also going to his side. "Let's get outta this dump."  
The drive to get to the airport only took five minutes, which was a big relief. The truck was absolutely crowded, since it was fit for two people and not four. Jared parked the car, we grabbed our luggage, and took a bus to the terminal. Paul checked our luggage and met us by the security checkpoint. We got to the gate, and I was getting ready to fall asleep. Paul bought me a coffee from Starbucks.

"You can sleep on the plane," Paul whispered. "I promise."  
I slept the entire flight. It was fourteen hours of dreamless, peaceful sleep was enough to get me ready for Paris, and the fun we would have.


	22. French Kissing

We got to Paris at ten in the morning, their time. We were all hungry, tired, and unbelievably happy to be away from Washington. It didn't take long for us to catch a cab to get to our hotel. Paul was able to check us in and get us our room.

The hotel was small, and beautiful. It was called La Petite Maison, and it was just that, a little house. It was located a few miles away from the Champs-Elsyèes, and almost directly next to the Eiffel Tower and L'Arc de Triumph.

Our room was floral and beautiful. The beds had silk canopies and dark, wooden frames. There was a little sitting room with floral print loveseats and couches.

"This is beautiful!" Kim cooed. "Cameryn, how did you find this place?"

I smiled. "Internet."

Paul and Jared set down our bags on the couches. Paul fell on one of the beds.

"You girls back so much shit," he whined. "My God."  
"Shut up," I growled. "You guys are whimps."

"Are not!" Paul fought. "Just tired."

I went down to bed where Paul was lying and cuddled up to his chest. "We're all tired."

"And hungry," Jared laughed. "Does this place have room service?"  
"Uh…." Paul got up and went to the antique desk. "Here's a menu. What do you want?"

"Breakfast," he whined. "What do you get here for breakfast?"

"I can get some croissants and shit. That good?"  
"Yeah."  
Paul picked up the phone and called the front desk.

"Bonjour. Pouvez-vous me servir le petit déjuner dans ma chambre? Ah, oui. Je voudrais des croissants avec de burre et de confiture, quatre tasse de café, et un boutielle de juis d'orange, s'il vous plait."

_Hello. Can you bring me room service? Ah, yes. I want croissants with butter and jam, four cups of coffee, and a bottle of orange juice, please._

Paul hung up the phone. "There you go."

"Thanks bro," Jared laughed. "You guys want any?"

Kim and I shook our heads.

"Alrighty then." He leaned back. "What do you guys want to do today?"

"We can go visit the Champs-Elysées," I suggested. "Is that good?"

"That's perfect," Kim laughed. "All the stores here are amazing."

"Yeah, they are. Did you guys bring money?"

"Of course," Jared scoffed. "Who goes to Paris and doesn't bring money?"  
"No, I was just going to say that I still have John's credit card," I laughed. "I am so excited to spend his money."

"Now, Cammy," Jared warned. "We live off that money."  
"He owes me," I replied easily, "for all the years he wasn't there to spend money on me."

"Oh joy." Jared threw his shirt on and put on a fresh one. "Get ready to carry bags, Paul."  
There was a knock at the door, and a maid came in with two silver trays. They were covered with different pastries with different jams and butters, cups of coffee, and a bottle of orange juice.

"Ah, merci, madame," Paul greeted, and pulled out five euros. "C'est pour vous." He took the two trays. "C'mhere, Jared, take one of the plates."  
Jared took one off Paul's hands and nodded at the maid. She left quickly, shutting the door behind her. Paul came over to me and kissed my lips quickly before setting down the tray.

Kim and I looked at each other strangely as the boys started shoving their faces with food. I sighed and lay my head down in her lap. She smiled at me and ran her hands through my hair.

"Wanna help me get ready?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah." Her voice got louder. "Guys, we're gonna get ready. You continue eating."  
We picked out different outfits from what we wore in Washington; the weather was so much nicer in Paris than in La Push. I decided to wear a nice, blue, floral dress, and Kim wore a pair of shorts with an orange tank top. We both looked extremely hot.

"Sit down." Kim pushed me down onto the side of the bathtub and started doing my make-up. We switched spots after a few minutes, and I did her make-up. It was such a bonding experience; I hadn't hung out that much with Kim before this except when she came over to hang out with Jared, if I was home.

When we walked out from the bathroom Jared and Paul had completely cleaned off the plates. There were two chocolate croissants left, one for me and one for Kim.

"Do you guys want some of this?" Paul asked. "'Caus if you don't then we're gonna eat it."

I started putting on a pair of earrings. "Go ahead and eat mine."

Kim jumped on the bed and started putting on her shoes. "Mine too. I'm not hungry."  
The guys ate them quickly and then started getting ready. Kim and I sat on the bed and waited for them so we could go out. It only took the boys five minutes to get ready. We left the hotel and went to the place we knew as "downtown Paris".

It was such a great day. We went shopping, ate lunch in a cute café, and then went back to the hotel. Paul was able to get us a reservation at the restaurant in the Eiffel Tower. It was such a great surprise that I couldn't help but kiss Paul every five seconds. Jared and Kim did the same. We were in the city of love, and nothing could ever have been better.

Kim and I did the same thing we had done that morning. Although our feet were aching and we were tired as hell, we were so excited to go to the restaurant. It was such a romantic gesture, (apparently Paul and Jared came up with the idea together). We picked out each other's outfits, make-up, and jewelry. I wore a light blue, spaghetti-strap, flowing dress with cream shoes and cream shell jewelry. Kim wore a strapless, tight, purple dress with silver jewelry and silver shoes.

The boys dressed up as well. Paul and Jared wore suits, each with ties that matched our dress.

We caught a cab and squished inside. The Eiffel Tower was only a five-minute drive from our hotel, so we didn't have to stay squished for long. Jared paid the cab driver, and then we all got out. The tower looked amazing at night, with all the lights surrounding it. We took the elevator up to the restaurant. Paul checked us in, and we were shown to our table. Paul ordered a bottle of wine, and we all cheered to being in Paris. It was the first time since I had drunk alcohol since I had arrived in Washington. I knew since no one was going to drive that it would be okay for all of us to drink. I missed the taste, smell, and texture of the alcohol that I had sworn off of since my mother's death. Paul ordered for all of us, and the dishes were delicious. I couldn't remember the name of my dish, but it was some type of pork in a wine reduction. Our waiter spoke little English, but he told us that "de girlz luk beautiful". Paul and Jared weren't sent into a jealous mode, and I was happy for that. Our waiter wasn't that good looking anyways.

By the end of the night we were almost completely drunk. We were laughing and having a good time. That was when Paul pulled out a black, velvet box. He handed it to me and told me to open it.

"Ohmygod," I whispered. "Paul? What is this?"  
"It's a promise ring," he replied. "It means you'll be mine forever."

I took out the gold ring and put it on my finger. It had a row of diamonds diagonally down the golden band; it was the most beautiful thing that a boyfriend had ever given me. I then took Paul's face with both hands and kissed him roughly and sloppily. It was obvious that I loved him with all my heart. He was the most amazing boyfriend that I had ever had in my life.

"Do you like it?" he whispered.

"I love it." I kissed him again. "I love it so much. It's perfect."

Kim and Jared had ignored us and were engulfed in their own conversation. I looked back at Paul and kissed him again. Our trip to France had been absolutely perfect, and it was a great way to end the first night.

Jared and Paul split the bill, and then we took the elevator back down to the streets. Jared got us the cab this time, and Paul paid. They carried Kim and I up to our room. I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. I can barely remember Paul undressing me and putting me into my pajamas. Jared did the same with Kim, and then climbed into bed with her.

Paul kissed the top of my head. "I love you, my angel."

I fell asleep before I could even reply.

I awoke the next morning with no one at my side. I heard the shower running and stretched out with a loud moan. Someone climbed onto the bed and jumped up and down.

"Get up!" Of course it was Kim. "Get up, get up, get up! We're gonna go see the monuments today!"

"I'm up," I whined. "Don't jump."

"I want to," she laughed, jumping as much as she was before. "We're in Paris, and I'm gonna have as much fun as I want to."

Someone else climbed onto the bed and stopped Kim from jumping. The person then pushed my hair away from my forehead and kissed it.

"Good morning, sissy." It was Jared. "Get up."

"I don't wanna," I whined. "It's too early."

"It's twelve," Jared continued. "It's time to get up. You can shower after Paul gets out."

The shower was turned off and someone came out. It was Paul in his boxers.

"Good morning baby." He came and kissed me roughly on the lips. "Go take a shower."

"I love you too," I growled.

"Sorry baby." He came back and kissed me again. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."  
"So go take a shower," he continued.

I got out of bed in my huge shirt and walked to the dresser to get clothes. I pulled out a pair of dark jean shorts and a grey tank top with matching underwear.

I then walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. It was a nice release of stress and woke me up quickly. The warm water was so nice against my skin.

When I was done I blow dried my hair, got dressed, and put on my make-up. I was all ready when I walked back into the room.

Everyone else was ready too. I quickly put on my shoes and wrapped my arms around Paul's waist.

"What are we doing today?" I whispered.

"We're going to go to the jardin du Luxembourg and take a walk through it. Then we're going to the musée du Louvre. It'll be so much fun."  
"I hear the garden is beautiful," Kim sighed. "I'm so excited!" She grabbed Jared's hand. "Let's go."

We went to the Garden of Luxembourg and the Museum of the Louvre. It was such a beautiful place I could hardly stand it. The garden was so beautiful with all the different flowers and plants. The museum had so many cool artifacts that it took us at least two hours to finish.

We then went to lunch at a café close to the garden and had an authentic French lunch. It was four by the time we were finished.

We took a taxi back to the hotel and then Paul told me we were going to take a boat ride for dinner on the most amazing river in France. It was supposed to be super romantic and super fancy. Jared was taking Kim out somewhere else, and they were supposed to have fun.

Kim and I helped each other get ready like we had the night before. I wore a little black dress with golden eye-shadow and black heels. Kim wore a pink, beautiful dress and I did her make-up.

By the time we were done it was time for us to go out. I said good-bye to Kim and Jared, and then followed Paul outside to catch a taxi.

"Are you excited?" he asked, fiddling with the ring on my finger.

"Yeah."  
Of course I was excited. We had a fabulous time with French wine, food, and kissing. It was so amazing and renewed my love for Paul. The trip to Paris just assured me that he was the one for me and I loved him.


	23. Surprises

It was a dark day in La Push, and, although it wasn't unusual, it was still depressing. Keyanna made hot chocolate, so I climbed into my bed, drank it, and worked on my homework.

My phone started vibrating on the nightstand beside me. The number was blocked, so I ignored it. Then it rang again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey baby," the dark, male voice purred.

"Who is this?" I demanded. "What do you want?"  
"Don't you remember my voice," the man chuckled.

"You sound like…" I stopped. "But that's impossible."

"Who do I sound like, baby?"  
"Like….. Jeremy."

"Bingo baby."  
My heart stopped and dropped. Jeremy was supposed to be in jail, locked up and away from me. I was supposed to be safe.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You," he replied. "Meet me in Seattle this weekend."  
"No fucking way! You can't make me!"  
"Oh really?" he chuckled. "You know, your precious Paul looks so peaceful sleeping. He'd look even better with a bullet through his skull."  
"You wouldn't," I whispered.

"Wouldn't I? Baby, you should know never to underestimate me. Meet me at the Rose Hotel in Seattle on Saturday morning. If you tell anyone, your precious Paul is dead."

I sighed. "Okay. How am I supposed to get out without him?"

"Make up an excuse," he scoffed. "Say your friend's coming into town or something. Don't let anyone know."

"Okay."  
"I'll text you soon baby. I love you."

The line went dead. I couldn't think; I couldn't speak. Jeremy was out of jail and after me. What was I supposed to do? If I told anyone, Paul would be dead. I always put everyone in danger; I would be better off dead.

By Wednesday I told everyone that my best friend Jamie was coming to Seattle with her parents, and I was going to meet her. Paul offered to come with me, but I declined his by telling him we needed some girl time.

Jeremy texted me a few times to make sure I had everything under control. I assured him that no one knew. He then told me he loved me.

On Saturday I got into Jared's beat up truck and drove the two hours to Seattle. It was obvious that Jeremy got to the hotel before me. He had a bell boy give me a note that read _"meet me in room 305 for a surprise". _

The bellboy parked my car in the hotel parking lot, and I walked inside. I took the elevator up to floor three and walked to room 305. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Jeremy opened the door in nothing but his boxers. He looked me up and down, and then he smirked.

"I hope you're wearing some sexy panties," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me inside. "You seem stressed, baby. I sure a nice bath will calm you down."

He started kissing me and then pushed me on the bed.

He grabbed my breast roughly. "Kiss me back."  
I started kissing him as he started taking off my clothes. He picked me up when I was completely naked and set me in the warm bath water. He took off his boxers and joined me.

"I want our first time to be special." He pulled me on top of him and shoved his dick into my pussy. I started crying in shame; he kissed away my tears.

"Did I hurt you baby?" he purred as he rubbed my waist and made me ride him. "I'm sorry. You're just so tight."

He came, and I cried harder. I was cheating on Paul, and I couldn't help it. He was raping me, and I wasn't doing anything about it. I just let him touch, kiss, and rape me. What was I supposed to do? Or what could I do? If I told anyone he would kill Paul. Would I be so selfish and risk the life of the one person I truly loved. I couldn't do that.

"Baby." He moaned. "You feel so good. I can't wait to do you all day and all night long."

He finished with me by eight o'clock. He lay me down on the bed. I couldn't move; there was an immense pain between my legs that wasn't going away any time soon.

He climbed onto the bed and started kiss my stomach. When he opened my legs I almost screamed in pain.

"Aw baby." He started kissing my thighs. "Does that hurt?"  
I nodded and coved my eyes with my hand as he stuck his tongue inside me. It hurt so much that I screamed. Jeremy enjoyed my screaming.

"Shh…" he laughed. "You're going to wake the neighbors."  
But I couldn't help it. I screamed and cried and begged for him to stop. I couldn't take his touch anymore. I screamed bloody murder.

"Be quiet!" He pinched my breast. "I said shut up!" He slapped me across my face.

"Please," I cried, begged. "Please stop! It hurts! It hurts so much! Please stop!"  
"Shh, baby." He climbed up beside me and kissed my tears away. "I'm sorry. It's all done."  
He closed my legs, but I couldn't stop crying. The throbbing pain was still there. Why wouldn't it stop?

"Please stop crying." He put his hands on my stomach and continued to kiss me. "I promise it's all done for tonight. Are you hungry? I'll order dinner, let you get whatever you want. How does that sound?"  
I nodded and used my hands to wipe away my tears. We ordered food, and Jeremy dressed me. We barely talked as we ate, no one made any attempt to start some palaver. We ate, and then I told Jeremy that I was tired and would like to go to bed. He tucked me in, turned on the TV, and made me cuddle to his chest. It was impossible to sleep. He was running his hands over my stomach and chest. I was disgusted by every touch. He raped me, violated me, and then told me he loved me. What a stupid bastard he was. He told me that if he couldn't have me, no one could. How stupid did he think I was?  
When he turned off the T.V. and the light, and when I was sure he was asleep, I climbed out of his arms. I reached for the door knob…

"Cameryn?" Jeremy asked. "Where do you think you're going, baby?"  
I inched away from the door and nearer to the bathroom, since he hadn't turned on the lights. I needed an innocent excuse, and I needed on quickly.

"I got scared," I whispered. "I felt something touch me, and then I thought I was bleeding. I was going to the bathroom to check it out without waking you up."

"Baby," he cooed, turning on the light and climbing out of bed. "If you needed anything, you could've woken me up." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. "Let's go check it out."  
He picked me up bridal style and then lay me on the bed.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"My leg."

He lifted up my shirt and looked at my legs. It was such a lucky thing that I was definitely bleeding, and it hurt. He went to the bathroom and came out with a few towels. He cleaned up my legs and my vagina.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.

I was offended. "No! What makes you think that?"

"Because you're bleeding a lot," he continued. "Usually when one's a virgin they bleed a lot their first time."  
"No," I growled. "I've done it with Paul at least three times."  
"Oh really baby? Does that mean we should do it more?"

"No!" I almost screamed. "No, please no. It hurts too much."

"Alright let's go back to sleep."

He actually let me sleep.

By the time Jeremy was done with me on Sunday I was ready to leave. I got out of there as quickly as I physically possibly could, but not without the warning of telling anyone or "I knew what" would happen. In other words, Paul would be dead.

It took at least three hours to get back into Forks, and it was obvious that I wanted to be home. I hadn't been able to answer my phone since Saturday morning, and I found several hundred messages from Paul. I decided I needed to go see him first.

When I got to his house it was pitch black outside. The stars were shinning brightly, and the lights to the house were on.

As soon as I walked in Paul engulfed me in a huge hug. He kissed me, and then picked me up only to spin me around.

"You didn't answer my texts," he informed me.

"Sorry, forgot my charger," I lied. It felt terrible to lie to him, especially to his face. He loved me too much.

He looked at me with sad eyes and kissed me. "What's wrong baby?"

"It's just hard to say goodbye to a fried," I lied. To tell the truth, my thighs still hurt really badly. It was almost unbearable to walk.

"Well, we have school tomorrow. Do you wanna skip with me?"

I nodded. "Yes."

_As long as we don't sleep together_, I thought.

"Well, shouldn't you be getting back to Jared?"

I forced a smile. "You trying to get rid of me?"

He kissed me softly. These were the kisses I loved. "Of course not. Your brother missed you too, though."

"Alright, I probably should go." I let go of his arms with a sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he comforted me. "Is something wrong?"

"Just missed you." I held him close. "Don't ever leave me."

He petted my hair. "I'll never leave you, never ever."

"Never ever never?" I teased.

He kissed me. "Never ever never ever."  
"Well I'm gonna go." I gave him another kiss. "I love you."

"Love ya too, baby," he replied, and then watched me leave.

Jared was just as happy to see me. He loved when I came home because it gave Keyanna an excuse to make delicious food. But, I declined, telling her that I already ate (another lie), but I appreciated the gesture. All I wanted to do was go to bed.

So I slept, and Jeremy filled my dreams. I awoke with such a start that you would've thought someone was killing me. No one was. He was just kissing me. I couldn't go back to sleep until five in the morning.

Jared let me sleep in and got Marina ready for school. Paul had probably told him about his plan to skip school with me. This was the only time I was glad that both my father and Keyanna worked.

I awoke to the sound of the door opening. It woke me quickly, and I sighed in relief when I saw that it was only Paul.

"Hey baby," he cooed, sitting on my bed. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright," I yawned. "What are you doing here?"  
"We're skipping school, remember?" he laughed. "Or do you just want to sleep?"

I grabbed my pillow tightly. "Sleep."

He lay down next to me and took me in his arms. It reminded me so much of Jeremy that I almost jumped.

He chuckled. "Everything alright baby?"

"You're really warm," I replied, and it wasn't a complete lie.

"Thanks baby," he laughed. "I think that I'm pretty hot too."

I chuckled softly, cuddled further into his chest, and kissed it softly. It was a great day to skip school and just be with Paul, no matter whata had happened over the weekend. I knew I was going to enjoy this day nio matter what, even if we did sleep together and my legs started hurting even more. I loved him so much that I would do anything for him, because he was my life.


	24. Guns

(Embry's POV)

I was semi excited to go over to Paul's house. He invited all of us over, but Payton was busy with moving in with Emily and Sam. I wished she was coming, but I could use some time with everyone else. I loved my friends….. sort of. Besides, I wanted to get some information on the Paris get away that Paul would not talk about.

It was a three-minute drive to get to Paul's house. When I got there, everyone else was present, except for Cameryn. She must've been taking a shower or something.

Sure enough, when I walked in, the water pipes were working. The guys greeted me with "guy hugs", and then Kimmy came to hug me. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Where's your chica, Paul?" I laughed. "Why aren't you in the shower with her?"

He smirked. "She's too tired. You can go say hi; the shower curtain isn't see-through."  
I walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom. I opened the door, and steam came out.

"Hello Cammy," I laughed.

"Hey!" she called back. "I'll be out in a second!"  
"Okay."  
I looked on the counter and saw her cell phone. I picked it up and read the messages. I couldn't believe what I saw.

I had to tell Paul.

(Cameryn's POV)

When I got out of the shower I wrapped one towel around my hair and the other around my body. I needed to get dressed quickly so I could go hang out with the guys, and Kimmy. It was only a matter of time until I got to be with Paul again.

But when I looked for my phone it wasn't there. I looked around the counter and toilet for it, but it wasn't there. There were messages Jeremy sent me on there that I couldn't let anyone see. My secret would've been blown, and Paul would be dead.

So I didn't worry about it. Instead, I got dressed quickly in red booty shorts and a black, tight, spaghetti strap tank top. I bounced down the stairs and everyone was staring at me.

"Hey guys," I muttered. "What's up?"

Paul looked at me with sad eyes and held up my cell phone. "What's this Cameryn?"  
My mouth dropped.

"I… I…. it's…." I stumbled on my words.

He started reading them. "_Meet me next weekend for some more loving_. _I miss you so much. I love you_. Cameryn, who the fuck is Jeremy?"

I broke down in tears and fell on the floor. Paul couldn't come to me; I knew how hurt he was. But Jared came for me, and so did Jacob and Kim. Embry and Quil staid with Paul. He was the one that showed Paul the texts.

"It's Jeremy from school," I sobbed. Jacob and Jared were rubbing my back softly and trying to calm me down. "He… he raped me…. And he beat me… and and."

Paul got up from his seat and came to hold me. "Who did this?"

"Jeremy! Jeremy who tried to shoot me!" I sobbed.

Paul picked up my chin and made me look at him. "Are you lying to me?"  
I shook my head and sobbed. "No! No! No! I love you! I hate him! That's why I didn't want to sleep with you on Monday! It hurt so much! It still does! I want him dead, but he said…" I paused; I had blown my secret.

"He said what, Cameryn?" Paul asked.

"He said he would kill you!" I sobbed. "I don't want you to be dead! Don't do anything! He'll kill you!"

He sighed. "Cameryn…."

"No!" I screamed. "No! You can't do it! Please, please, please don't! I don't want you to die!"  
"Shh…" He took me away from Jacob and Jared, and then took me in his arms. "I don't die easily Cameryn. He needs to be in jail, no matter what. I'll call the police, get them to meet him at the hotel. He'll pay for it, baby. I promise you."  
"Don't do it! Please, please don't! He has a gun! He'll murder you alive!"  
"No he won't. I promise you, I swear on my life. He will not hurt you ever again."

"I don't care if he hurts me," I screamed in his face. "I care if you do!"

"Baby…"  
"NO! I DID ALL THIS FOR YOU, AND YOU'RE WORRIED FOR ME! I DON'T CARE IF I'M HURT! I'LL DO THIS AGAIN AND AGAIN! I LOVE YOU AND DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"  
He took me by the shoulders. "I won't die. I promised my life to you the minute I saw you. My life is nothing if I let you get hurt."

I couldn't stop crying. I knew I couldn't stop Paul from trying to go stop Jeremy in any way possible, but I didn't want him to get hurt. If he died I never would fall in love again.

"Baby," he pleaded. "Please stop crying. Please, please, please stop. I'll do anything. We'll… we'll get away from here. You'll never have to see him again. I'm not going to jeopardize your well being, ever. We'll take care of him, I promise you."

"But he'll kill you, all of you!" I cried. "Please don't do anything."

Paul looked at the other guys for support. He wasn't getting much.

"I'll take her," Jared stated. "We'll drive down south until you guys get this sorted out."  
"I'm coming too," Kimmy stated.

Jared shook his head. "No you're not. I'm not jeopardizing your life and Cameryn's. There's no way you're coming."

"We can't watch her while we're taking care of Jeremy," Embry spoke up. "Take her with you. She'll be safer there."

"Okay. Cameryn, go pack up your stuff, pack enough for Kim too," Jared sighed. "Kimmy, you're staying here."

"Okay," she whispered.

"And Payton too," Paul spoke up. "Embry, go get her and bring her over here so Jared can take her down south. There's no telling what this jack ass will do, no matter who's girl it is. We gotta keep her safe too."

"I'm on it." Embry grabbed his keys. "I'll be right back."

I went upstairs and packed my things for about a week. This was going to be a long journey away from La Push and away from Seattle. They were going to handle Jeremy, and I had to trust them. They wouldn't get hurt.

(Paul's POV)

We drove down to Seattle on Friday afternoon. It was a dark day, and it was perfect to beat Jeremy's ass. Jared had already taken the girls down to the south, away from this mess. We would use a recording Cameryn made to get him outside. Then, we would get him good. We had a secret weapon.

The hotel was easy to find. It was close to downtown Seattle, which made it easy to find him. We found the bell man that had given the note to Cameryn before, showed him our secret weapon, and he gave us the room number. It was time to do this. There was no way he was going to touch my mate ever again.

We went up to Jeremy's room and knocked on the door. We played the recording of Cameryn's voice.

"Cameryn?" Jeremy called. "Cameryn, baby, is that you?"  
We all looked at each other. Embry finally stood up and put on a girly voice. "Yeah."  
He opened the door and was surprised as hell when he saw us. He pulled out his gun, and I pulled out mine. Embry, Quil, and Jacob smirked as Jeremy backed up.

"I hear you've been fucking my girl, ass hole," I growled. "You know what I do to guys who fuck my girls? I kill them."

Jeremy didn't say anything. Instead he quickly cocked his gun; I cocked mine. Then, without way or warning, he shot me; I fell back into Jacob's arms. He took the gun and shot Jeremy.

"Shit, get him to the hospital!" Jacob yelled at Embry. "Now! I'll take care of Jeremy."

Embry and Quil picked me up and dragged me to the car.

"9-1-1?" Jacob asked. "We're at the Rose hotel, room 305. Two people have been shot, One is going to the hospital."

I fell like I was going to die. Pain seared through my blood stream and my muscles. I wanted to scream out, but I knew I couldn't show pain or fear in front of my men. They were my best friends, but I had to stay strong. If I gave up I would give up my life, Cameryn, and everyone I cared about.

(Cameryn's POV)

I was squished in the back seat with Payton. She was sleeping in my arms, mostly because she was scared to death. She was the only one that didn't truly understand what was going on. Only I did.

Jared's phone started vibrating. Kim and I straightened ourselves when he answered. I tried not to wake Payton as I leaned in closer, trying to catch any word of Paul's.

"What?" Jared almost screamed. "Shit. He had a gun? He's a crazy shit bastard. I can't just keep the girls down here! Okay, okay, okay. I'll rent a hotel for them, alright? Okay."  
He hung up the phone and kept driving as if nothing had happened. It was a normal day and they weren't going to kill themselves or Jeremy and everything would be fine.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

Jared growled. "Nothing. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. We're gonna have to stay down here for a while."

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked. "You could've been there."

"Because I've got a sister and a girlfriend and a friend's girlfriend to look after. If any of you die, I'll take it as partially my fault.. I shouldn't have let you go out of the fucking house, Cameryn. You're never going anywhere again without one of us. I swear on my mother's fucking grave."

I sat back and watched Payton breath quietly. This wasn't going to be a pleasant trip.


	25. POV

(Jacob's POV)

I looked down at Paul in the hospital bed. He was in a comma, or so said the doctor. We didn't go into commas; he was faking it just to please the doctors. He would wake up in a day or two and be perfectly fine.

The only problem was that Jared kept calling to try to get information. He would blab to Cameryn about her love, and Cameryn would freak out. That wasn't something we needed.

This was going to be a fun week.

(Jared's POV)

The day was going by so slowly. Cameryn kept asking me questions. Naturally, she was scared, but it was still annoying. I told her that I had no idea what was going on and it would stay that way. That was a lie, but I couldn't tell her the truth. She would freak out beyond her mental capacity.

Payton was also scared to death. She hadn't been without Embry in months, and, all of the sudden, she was taken out of her new home without warning or explanation. She slept a lot, which was good, but it still upset me. I was supposed to be watching over my best friends' girls, not making them cry.

Kim was the only one who really knew what was going on, and she knew to keep her mouth shut. If Cameryn found out it would be the end of the world for her. Paul had been shot, but he would get better within two to three days. Kim knew that.

All we had to do was wait.

(Kim's POV)

It was scary knowing that Paul was shot. Paul had always been the closest to me, since he and Jared were best friends. It was also a pain to keep the secret from Cameryn and Payton. All the secrets that I had to hide from Cameryn and Payton were heart breaking. I was so close to both the girls that not telling them the boys were werewolves, or that they had imprinted on them.

That was the hardest part of my entire life. I could live without telling them, but it was still to hard to resist. One day they would have to learn, and that day would be coming as soon as possible… hopefully.

The hotel room was small, but surprisingly comfortable. We watched _Ever After_ and cuddled. It was nice, nice enough to forget about Paul for a little bit. I knew Cameryn would never forget.

(Embry's POV)

I felt so bad for leaving Payton all alone, but I had to do this for Cameryn and for Paul. They were both there when I needed their help with Payton. I had to be there for him.

Seeing Paul lying on the hospital bed was nothing to me. I knew that he was faking it, just like everyone else did. The doctor removed the bullet, and Paul's wound was already closing up. In two days it would be healed, and we would be able to leave. So why was I worried? Only for Payton, and only for Cameryn.

(Cameryn's POV)

The hotel room we staid in was very small, but there were two beds and a TV. Payton immediately fell asleep on the bed she and I would be sharing. Kim and Jared were cuddling on the bed beside me as they watched _Ever After_, a movie they had rented down in the lobby. I looked over at Payton for some response, but she was sleeping peacefully like she had been. It was a lonely night.

"Cameryn," Kimmy called. "Come over here."  
Jared opened his free arm for another cuddle spot. Even though Jared was my brother, and not Paul, I accepted. I needed a huge hug and some cuddle time.

I snuggled into Jared's chest and looked over at Kimmy. She reached her arm over and rubbed my back slowly.

"Everything's going to be fine," she promised.

If only I could believe her.

(Quil's POV)

Somehow Paul on the hospital bed really worried me. So what if he was there? He would be fine in a few days. But still, I hated seeing my own brother on the bed of death.

I knew that Claire would be fine, even though Jeremy could still get better. He was also in tremendous pain, in the room two doors down from Paul's. We talked to the officers, and, since it was all in self-defense, there were no charges pressed on us, only on Jeremy. Jeremy's shots weren't fatal, neither were Paul's. Everything would be fine. Jared would bring the girls back up in a day or two to go to court. We would get Jeremy's ass in jail if it meant the world.

g.

(Payton's POV)  
I didn't know what was going on. Embry picked me up, told me nothing, and stuck me in a car with Jared, Cameryn, and Kim. I tried to sleep as much as possible to forget about what was happening.


	26. Trial

(Paul's POV)

The hospital bed was the most uncomfortable thing I had ever lay in my entire life. My chest hurt pretty bad, but it wasn't something that I couldn't handle. It would heal in two or three days. I just had to hide it from Cameryn.

When I opened my eyes for the first time in two days I saw Jacob and Embry sitting in two chairs, pretending to sleep. Quil must've been getting something.

"Hey," Jacob whispered. "It's midnight."

"Cool," I replied. "How far away are Jared and the girls?"

"Olympia. They'll be driving up soon. Lemme call them."

"No," I interrupted. "Wait until the doctor comes in."  
The doctor walked in as soon as I said that.

"Well, good morning, Mr. Reece," the doctor chuckled, looking at his clipboard. "How are you?"

"A little sore," I yawned. "But I'm doing better."

"There's someone that needs to talk to you," he continued.

A man in a black suit walked in. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and looked me up and down.

"Hello," the man greeted. "I am Dan Boyle, and I am your and Cameryn's lawyer for this trial. Where is she?"

"Down in Olympia," I replied. "We can get them up here."  
"Please. The trial is tonight, and we need to talk to her before this happens. Does she know you've been shot?"

I shook my head.

"Then we'll need to tell her soon. She needs to be informed of everything before we even begin this trial. Jeremy is up for statutory rape."

"What about the shooting?" I asked.

"That'll be a separate trial; one that Cameryn doesn't need to be involved in. I've read her files, and there are some things that need to be handled with her, and without her."  
I turned to Jacob. "Man, call Jared. Tell him to get down here as soon as possible." I turned back to Boyle. "What did her files say?"  
"I'll bring it up at court. Her doctors have some reports. Right now, it's not important. What is important is we get this under control. Jeremy is pleading on reasons of insanity."  
"Bitch," I growled. "So what are you planning on doing?"  
He smirked. "You'll see tonight, sir. That's all I have to say. Feel better, and be ready to kick some ass."  
That's what I was ready for. I was going to kick his fucking ass.

(Cameryn's POV)  
We were all sleeping when Jared's phone started vibrating roughly. I rubbed my eyes and turned onto my side. Jared turned on the light and answered his phone?

"Hello?" he yawned. I pulled the pillow close to my chest. "Hey, Jakey, what's new? Really? Okay, we'll be down as quickly as possible."

He hung up the phone and stretched out. Kim wrapped her arm around his chest and snuggled in.

"We gotta get up," Jared stated. "Guys, get dressed."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes again. I stretched myself out and shook Payton's shoulder. She whined and turned to face me. I smiled.

"Good morning, sunshine," I giggled. "It's time to get up."

She yawned and tried to smile back at me.

I went over to my bag and pulled out some clothes to get dressed. Jared was in the bathroom, so I changed quickly, and then got Kim and Payton up. When Jared walked out the girls were changing, and I was lying on the bed.

"When are we going to court?" I asked shyly.

"Today," Jared answered. "Dress nicely."

I got up. "Is this nice enough?"

"Yeah."  
Kim and Payton dressed just as nicely as I had: a long sleeved sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Let's go girls."

We went down to his pick-up truck and took the two-hour drive back up to Seattle.

The drive was long and quiet, to say the least, except every now and again there was a call from Jacob, giving Jared updates. It was annoying, because they were talking about something, but I never really found out what was going on.

When we got back to Seattle, we met my lawyer outside of the courthouse. He told us what was going on, and what we were going to do to stop Jeremy. I thought this man was brilliant.

But it was time for the trial. It was time to face Jeremy.

I watched the room as my lawyer opened the doors to the courtroom. The guys and girls were sitting close to the front, so when I walked in they saw me perfectly. I saw Paul try to get up, but Jared held him back down.

As soon as I got to the front, Judge Henderson banged his gavel, which meant court was in session.

"Let it be known that Jeremy Bendito, the state's custody, is charged with statuatory rape and escape plan from a state facility. Let the defense start."  
Jeremy was looking straight at me when Judge Henderson hit his gavel again on the wooden table.

Jeremy's lawyer stood up. "I call Jeremy Bendito to the stand."

Jeremy got up, smirked at me, and then put his hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" the man asked.

He nodded. "I swear."

And then he took his seat.

"We have run several tests on Mr. Bendito regarding various illnesses and diseases," Jeremy's lawyer started. "Indeed, after a few tests, Mr. Bendito has show signs of bipolar disorder/ Mr. Bendito," he turned to Jeremy. "How long have you known about your disorder?"  
"Five years," Jeremy stated.

"Have you gotten any help?"

"No."

"Why not?"  
"Because my parents couldn't afford it."

"I see. The defense rests."

My lawyer got up and walked over to Jeremy.

"Mr. Bendito," he started. "Let's talk about your first time in jail. How did you get out? You understand you are under charges for that too, yes?"

"I know what I'm here for," Jeremy growled.

"Then please remind the jury why you were taken into custody in the first place?"

"I tried to shoot Cameryn."

"Will you point to the victim?"  
He pointed at me, and I looked away in shame. I never wanted to see him again.

"And how did you get out of jail the first time?" my lawyer continued.

"My cousin works at the Seattle Juvenile Facility," Jeremy answered. "He let me out."

"And you contacted Ms. Parkinson as soon as you left the Juvenile Facility?"

"Yes."

"Let me read some of your messages. "Hey baby, I miss you so much. I want to fuck you up your wet pussy"." I cringed. ""Come here so I can fuck you hard". What did you do with Ms. Parkinson while in Seattle?"

"I raped her," he said simply, "continuously."

He was despicable.

"The prosecution rests."

"Thank you Mr. Bendito," Judge Henderson said. "You may sit back down."  
Jeremy walked past me, blew me a kiss, and sat down across from me. I cringed.

My lawyer stood up. "The prosecution calls Ms. Cameryn Parkinson to the stand."

I swore on the bible and sat down on the stand.

"Ms. Parkinson," my lawyer tried to smile at me, "you claim you've been raped. Will you name your rapist?"  
"Jeremy Bendito," I replied.

"On what day did he rape you?"

"March third, 2009."

"I would like to show the jury some pictures of the damage."

There were several pictures of my bruised body and vagina. I couldn't even look at the pictures. There was a woman or two in the jury that gasped.

"You say Mr. Bendito did this too you?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. All of these bruises were committed on March third?"

"Yes sir."  
"Explain to the jury what happened, from the very beginning please."

"A week before, in February, Jeremy called me and told me to go down to Seattle or he would kill my boyfriend, Paul Reece. I went to Seattle, and met him. He took me into his room, and he raped me for a day and a half straight. I didn't see the outside world when I was there. He made sure I didn't leave his sight."

"The prosecution rests."

Jeremy's lawyer got up and walked over to me.

"Ms. Parkinson," he started. "You say you have a boyfriend, yes?"  
"Yes sir."

"How long have you been with your boyfriend?"  
"Four months."

"And have you had sexual intercourse with him?"

"Yes sir."

"Then what is to say that your boyfriend didn't make these bruises on your body?"

I was outraged. Jeremy admitted that he raped me, and his lawyer was still trying to put the blame on someone else. It was stupid, and absolutely outrageous. Paul would never hurt me, no matter what I did.

"Your client admitted he raped me," I growled, tears running down my face. "He admitted that he made those bruises that still stain my body, and you have the nerve to try to blame it on my boyfriend?"

"Ms. Parkinson," Judge Henderson warned.

"Your sick bastard of a client raped me!" I screamed. "He raped me, and you're blaming it on my boyfriend?"

"Someone help her."

Paul got up from his seat and ran over to me. I cried and cried in his arms. Paul loved me, and would never hurt me. Anyone who even tried to blame my rape on him was a sick bastard, scum in my bathroom, and dirt under my feet.

"The court is in recess," Judge Henderson stated. "Everyone out."

The courtroom cleared as I cried. Paul tried to calm me down, and, after a few minutes, it worked. I stopped crying.

"We're going to put him in jail," he whispered. "Don't worry about it."

After I calmed down the court flooded in again, and the jury took their seats. It wasn't for much, though, because the defense and the prosecution had no more witnesses, so they were sent back out.

After ten minutes of discussing, the jury came back out. One representative stood up, and was ready to read the deciding factor.

"The jury finds the defendant Jeremy Bendito guilty of statutory rape and escape from a federal containment area."

The courtroom was silent, but I knew that the rest of my friends were cheering on the inside like I was. Jeremy would be out of my life forever.

The policeman took Jeremy by the arms and put him in handcuffs.

"I love you Cameryn!" Jeremy called. "I always will."  
But I ignored him. Instead I ran into the arms of the one that I loved.


	27. Sick

Ten days after the trial was when things started really bothering me. Paul had a bunch of things to do, which included him to be gone for several days at a time. The rest of the guys tried to console me, but it wasn't enough. I needed the one person who I loved with me, but he wasn't there. He was doing something that he wouldn't tell me about. It bothered me so much.

I wished that Paul was with me when I fell asleep, but he was in Seattle. Jacob broke down and at least told me where Paul was. He probably wasn't supposed to, but he did anyways. I thanked him deeply for it.

As soon as Paul got home, he came to see Jared and I. He hung out with Jared for an hour or so before coming up to see me. It was late at night, and everyone thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I was up waiting for him.

When he came in he pulled off his shirt and pants to climb into bed with me. I found his chest quickly and snuggled in. But there was something in the way. It was a bandage of some sort, and it bothered me.

"What happened?" I whispered. He seemed surprised that I even spoke.

"What do you mean?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"I mean this bandage. Where have you been?"  
"I told you, there's some shit I gotta take care of. The bandage was just a cut that I got."

I sighed. "Can I see?"

"Baby, it's really nothing."  
"What are you not telling me?" I asked. "What is going on?"

"Nothing's going on, alright? Just trust me."

"I can't when there's shit you're hiding from me!" I backed away from him. "Tell me what's going on!"  
"I told you nothing's going on! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're lying to me!"

"I am not lying to you!" He took me by the neck and kissed me sweetly. "Please believe me baby."  
I traced the side of his face with my hand and then slapped him. He was unphased. Instead he grabbed my hands and held them behind my back.

"Baby, please don't hit me. You wouldn't want me to hit you, would you?"

"Then tell me the truth, you God dammed bastard."  
"The truth is too much for you to handle," he whispered.

"Tell me."

He sighed. "Jeremy shot me."

"HE WHAT?"  
"Shhh," he put a finger to my lips. "It's okay. I have been going to court to add extra years onto his time."

"Did it hurt?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he whispered. "Everything's fine. It's been clearing up nicely. The doctor says I'll be fine."

I ran my hands over his chest and then kissed his lips roughly. He responded with a more sensitive kiss and pushed me down on top of the bed. We made soft love on my bed, and it was amazing.

I awoke the next morning to the sunshine streaming through the blinds. I was laying on Paul's nice, soft chest. His eyes were still closed, but I knew he was awake. He always faked sleeping until I opened my eyes.

So, after a few minutes I did open my eyes and kissed his bandage softly. He opened his eyes as well and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Good morning, baby," he breathed against my lips. "How is my little girl doing?"

"Tired," I whispered. "Are you going to try to sneak out before my parents get up?"  
"No," he laughed. "I'll just walk out later today. I won't leave until eleven or twelve, when they're all at work."

"But my brother will be home," I replied.

"Your brother didn't hear anything," he assured me. "I promise you, your brother doesn't care."

"Yes he does." I kissed his chest numerous times before kissing his lips again. "He does care."

He pulled me closer and rolled us both on our sides. He kissed me warmly and snuggled into my neck. He kissed it softly and rubbed his nose against it.

"You're so sexy," he chuckled, kissing my neck again. "I love it so much."

"I love you," I replied, kissing his neck.

"I love you too, baby. I love you more than anything else in the world."  
I smiled warmly. That was more than anything else than I wanted in the world.

A month or so passed before things actually started to look better. Jeremy had an extra seven years in prison, on top of his twelve years for statutory rape. Jacob had met a new girl, Quil's stepsister, and they were starting to get along great. It was a perfect life.

Then I started getting sick. It was a really bad sick. I was having cramps and throwing up. It was very worrying and disturbing. My parents sat me down for a couple minutes and checked me out. It seemed like I had some sort of stomach flu, so I couldn't go to school or leave the house. I had to stay in my bed, but that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that they were making me eat.

I tried not to let it show how much the food disgusted me. It was a bad thing; I almost couldn't handle it. Chicken noodle soup, toast, rice, it was all disgusting. I couldn't take it anymore. Thank God I was throwing it up.

Paul came to visit me with a special surprise. He brought me some roses and something else.

It was a pregnancy test.

"What?" I asked. "Why did you get me _this_?"

"Because you don't have a fever." He placed his cheek on my forehead. "You're vomiting and you've got stomach cramps. It's all the classic symptoms of pregnancy. Will you just do me a favor and take it for me? I wanna make sure I am or am _not_ a baby daddy." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered.

Slowly he kissed me, kissed me like he never had before. I kissed him back, just as slowly as he kissed me. I loved him so much.

"Will you go take it now?" he asked. "I really want to know."  
"It'll take a good five minutes before we'll know," I replied. "Is that okay?"

"Yea, of course it is. I want to know now, but if I know in five minutes that's okay too."  
He kissed me again and handed me the test. I rolled out of bed quickly and looked back at the boy behind me. He could possibly be the father of my child, but he was definitely the love of my life. This adventure, if I was pregnant, would be the greatest adventure of my entire life. My first child at eighteen would be amazingly difficult and tiresome.

I went into the bathroom and took the test. I took it back into the room and set it on top of my nightstand.

"Come here." Paul opened his arms as an offering to cuddle. I lay down next to him and snuggled into his arms.

"You know I'll take care of this baby, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Because this baby is everything I have ever wanted from you. This baby will just further our relationship, right? You can move in with me, and I'll propose, and we'll make the baby room in my house. It'll be amazing."  
"I know." I looked over at the test. "I think it's ready."  
I reached over and picked up the test.

"Paul," I whispered. "I'm pregnant."

It was going to be a whole new adventure.


	28. The End

Hey guys This Time We're Not Giving Up is done read There Goes My Hero for the sequel


End file.
